Transformers Prime: Shattered Glass
by JaxiusTharn
Summary: After a strange series of signals appear in Hangar E. The Autobots discover that the only threat they have may not be cons, M.E.C.H. and Predacons but a whole new dimension where black is white and up is down
1. Chapter 1

Decepticons! FOREWORD!

Jasper Nevada, Shattered Glass Universe

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Megatron yelled to his Decepticon forces as his team pushed against the Autobot attack.

"Commander Megatron, the civilian population has almost been evacuated. We need more time and our shuttles are under fire." Silas yelled into Megatron's comlink as the Decepticon commander heard plasma fire raining down on him.

"Understood Silas." The leader of the Decepticons rose from his cover before yelling out his orders. "Starscream, Soundwave, Laserbeak, Dreadwind, Silas needs air support at the evacuation center."

"Commander. My scans show Bulkhead and Wheeljack are approaching the evac zone. We may need ground support." Soundwave relayed to the commander before transforming and flying off with the others.

"Understood Soundwave. Breakdown…"

"I'll hold them off as long as I can Commander." Breakdown replied as he transformed and began driving to the Wreckers last known location.

"You will need backup, Knockout can assist."

"Commander Knockout is guarding the evac zone." Breakdown replied as he rammed into Bulkhead, causing the two of them to transform. Breakdown quickly ducked as Bulkhead's mace swung over his head and lodged itself into the building next to Breakdown. The Decepticon transformed his servos into his hammers and landed a blow on Bulkheads face.

"That. Was. A. BAD. MOVE!" Bulkhead screamed in rage as he transformed his other servo into a blaster and began shooting wildly and swinging his mace without care of who he hit.

Back at the main battle Megatron was pushed into cover as the onslaught of blasters firing at him were only allowing him to fire blindly.

"Shockwave, Predaking, Airachnid what's your location?" Megatron yelled into his comlink

"Commander, I am finishing the placement of M.E.C.H troops to fortify the east side of the city." Shockwave replied in his monotone voice as he fired his cannon at Ultra Magnus "Stand down Autobot." Shockwave ordered as he prepped his cannon again.

"I WILL NEVER STAND DOWN CON!" Ultra Magnus roared as he pulled out his Ion assault rifle and began to fire upon Shockwave. Shockwave transformed into his cybertronian tank form and fired at Ultra Magnus. The Autobot was blown back from the force of the blow and knocked to the ground

"Shockwave." The Decepticon focused on the M.E.C.H captain next to him. We can hold off Ultra Magnus, help Megatron." The captain yelled as he and his men opened fire on Ultra Magnus. Shockwave transformed and began running to Megatrons' location.

"En route to your location Commander." Shockwave yelled over his comlink.

"Excellent, now then where are PREDAKING AND AIRACHNID!" Megatron yelled back as he fired his cannon at the Autobots moving towards him. Just as they were webbed in place and an inferno of flames engulfed them.

"My apologies my king." Predaking began as he flew over with Airachnid on his back. "We just finished webbing up Wheeljack."

"Predaking may I remind you that you also set the bot aflame." Airachnid told Predaking as she opened fire on the group of Autobots below.

"Your tardiness will be overlooked this time, now then DECEPTICONS PUSH FORWARD AND PUSH THEM BACK!" Megatron yelled to Airachnid, Predaking and Shockwave as they approached the attacking Autobots. The fumes from overheated plasma scattered as the enemy became clear. Before the team of four stood. The titanic frame of the tyrant warlord Optimus Prime, next to him was his chief scientist Ratchet and his second in command Arcee, also providing fire support were the three attack dogs that the Prime had working with him. The bounty hunter Smokescreen, the Autobot assassin Stinger and Cliffjumper, the horned demon. Stinger began firing his hand cannons and Shockwave was forced to pull up his portable shield. Cliffjumper and Smokescreen jumped at Predaking and began stabbing him with energon daggers while Arcee started shooting at Airachnid and knocked her back. Ratchet ran towards Megatron and the Decepticon noticed his red optics turn a sickly green as the synthetic energon injectors on his back emptied into himself.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Ratchet screamed as he lept at Megatron with his cyber scalpels extended… only to have Bulkhead collide into him in midair, Megatron turned towards the direction that Bulkhead came from to see a battered Breakdown come charging forward.

"Take the Prime boss, I got this." Breakdown yelled as he ran past.

Approaching Optimus, Megatron activated his comlink. "Silas how's the evac, I need my men up here."

"Just sent the last one off, Starscream is bringing the others back."

A roar over Megatron's head confirmed this as Starscream, Soundwave and Dreadwing returned to the battlefield, an engine roar brought the Decepticon medic Knockout to the battlefield as well.

"Whats our plan of attack sir?" Starscream asked.

"Knockout, assist Breakdown, target Ratchet." Knockout ran to aid his longtime friend. "Soundwave, deploy Laserbeak and have him fire from the sky."

"Yes Commander, Laserbeak deploy, operation: Guardian." Laserbeak shot off Soundwave's chest and took to the sky.

"Soundwave, get Smokescreen off Predakings back." Megatron ordered as Soundwave ran towards Predaking, his tendrils shocking Smokescreen off of Predaking

"Starscream, Dreadwing you're with me. We're going after Prime." Megatron growled as the three Decepticons ran towards Optimus Prime with their weapons ready. The Autobot tyrant seemed to be studying them and had not even lifted a finger to aid his troops. Dreadwing fired his cannon as the blast struck the Prime Starscream fired his wrist missiles and Megatron shot his cannon.

As the smoke cleared Optimus Prime didn't even have a scratch on his finish as he smirked at the three decepticons.

"Pathetic." was his only word as he pulled his chaingun off his back acd engaged his jetpack which shot him into the sky. Prime opened fire on the Decepticons with his chaingun, firing dark energon blasts into the Autobot and Decepticon ranks without care of who he hit causing Megatron, Starscream, and Dreadwing to dive for cover before they began to fire back. Optimus watched as the last Decepticon shuttle made its escape across the sky. "Not worth it, Autobots get your afts up and retreat."

"Sir, what about Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack?" Cliffjumper asked.

Prime replied by shooting Cliffjumper with a burst on his chaingun causing the Autobot to fly back as he screamed in pain from the new hole in him.

"AS I SAID…" Prime began before an extremely burnt Wheeljack and bullet filled Ultra Magnus entered the area.

"AUTOBOTS, FALL BACK NOW!" Optimus yelled as he flew off, Arcee threw Airachnid before transforming to her motorcycle mode and speeding away, Ratchet threw Knockout into Breakdown and sped away with Bulkhead, grabbing Cliffjumper as he did so. Stinger fired a sonic pulse at Shockwave to shut down his optic so he could escape. Smokescreen phased through Soundwave's tendrils to flee while Wheeljack jumps on Ultra Magnus's semi truck and shoots at the Decepticons as they drive away.

"Well, that could have gone better." Breakdown told himself.

"Breakdown."

"Yes Knockout."

"Your crushing me." Knockout told Breakdown.

"Sorry." the Decepticon hauls himself off of Knockout and pulls the medic to his feet. "Do we go after them Commander?" Breakout asks Megatron.

Megatron watches the Autobots fade in the distance before replying.

"No, we have too many wounded. Predaking, are you wounded badly." Megatron asks Predaking as the dragon shakes his head no.

"Alright, fly back to the Nemesis, your in command until we return. Soundwave, I need you to open a ground bridge to D.C. we need to debrief agent Fowler." The other Decepticons groaned upon hearing Fowler's name. Soundwave opened the ground bridge but instead of it being the normal black and red it was white and blue.

"Commander I would not recom.." Soundwave began but Megatron walked forward with the other Decepticons, shaking his head Soundwave had Laserbeak return to him and followed his comrades through.

Hanger E, Nevada, Prime Universe

"Optimus you're gonna want to see this!" Ratchet yelled to Optimus as he checked the scan again. And triple checked it for good measure.

"What is it Ratchet?" Came the baritone voice of Optimus Prime as he strode over to the terminal and gasped. The terminal showed the ruins of Jasper and several Decepticon signatures were coming from the wreckage of the city. "Why are the Decepticons back in Jasper?"

"I don't know." Ratchet replied, "They could be scavenging from Darkmount."

"Who's at Darkmount?"

Optimus turned to see the team's human companions standing behind them.

"Again, Who's at Darkmount?" Miko asked Optimus

"I can possibly ID them from the terminal based on CNA signatures." Raf told Optimus as he climbed up to the terminal and began running a scan.

"Rafael I have run every scan available from that terminal, what makes you think.."

"Got them." Raf called out. " You could have used a spy satellite.

"Nice work Raf, let's see who we have." Jack told Raf as the child prodigy maneuvered the camera above the signals.

"Okay live feed in three, two, one, and…" Shocked gasps came from all autobots and humans in the room as they watched the feed.  
"Please tell me this is a joke." Jack told himself as he watched Airachnid wandering around Jasper.

"THIS MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL!" Ratchet yelled "Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Breakdown, Shockwave, Dreadwing, Knockout, and Airachnid? HALF OF THEM ARE DEAD!"

"Half of whom are dead?" Ultra Magnus asked as he entered the hanger and his optics widened in shock as he saw the screen. "All Autobots return to base we have confirmed Decepticons coming from the ruins of Jasper Nevada." Ultra Magnus informed the other Autobots through comlink

"Sending ground bridges to your locations." Ratchet informed the rest of the team. "Ground bridge activated." Ratchet said as the blue and white portal opened and the other Autobots pulled into the base.

"Time to smash some cons!" Bulkhead yelled as he fist bumped Wheeljack.

"Who are we up against?" Arcee asked Optimus before noticing the figures on the screen. "Airachnid? Wasn't she in stasis?" Arcee asked with a confused look on her face before noticing who was with her "Primus, how is this possible."

Aren't half these bots dead or exiled? Bumblebee asked with his clicks and beeps.

"What are we waiting for, open the ground bridge Ratchet." Smokescreen told the medic as he was jumping with his fists moving in a boxers motion.

"Opening ground bridge to Jasper Nevada now." the old medic told the Elite Guard rookie as the bridge opened.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus ordered and the Autobots drove through the ground bridge.

Jasper Nevada, Prime Universe

"Soundwave, why are we still in Jasper? I said D.C." Megatron looked at his technical officer as he said so. The Decepticons had arrived in Jasper several minutes ago and have been unable to contact Silas, M.E.C.H., Fowler, or the Nemesis.

"As I was trying to say Commander…. Ground bridge detected."

"How does that… wait, what now?" Megatron asked as a ground bridge opened up and a blue motorcycle came speeding out before transforming into Arcee and slamming a pede into Airachnid, knocking the two back. Three sports cars sped out shortly after, a blue and gold one that slammed into Knockout before transforming into Smokescreen. A black and yellow one that sideswiped Starscream before transforming into Bumblebee, and a white, red, and green car that launched itself at Dreadwing before transforming into Wheeljack and pulling out his swords. A green SUV followed before transforming into Bulkhead and ramming Breakdown with the force of a missile. A blue semi-truck speeds out of the ground bridge next before colliding itself with Shockwave and Soundwave before transforming into Ultra Magnus and pinning the two Decepticons beneath his pedes. Lastly a red and blue Military truck blasts through the ground bridge before colliding itself with Megatron and transforming into Optimus Prime. Prime pulled out his chaingun and pointed it to Megatron's head before saying.

"Stand down Megatron."

"Lord Optimus, I figured you and your team would lick your wounds before we fought again." Replied Megatron as he flipped into the air and landed on his pedes again. "Don't you see how you lost this battle already, M.E.C.H. aided in the evacuation, though I'm surprised you didn't try to shoot one of the shuttles out of the sky." Megatron readied his cannon and aimed it at Optimus.

Optimus was confused, M.E.C.H. would never aid the Decepticons, and Jasper was destroyed several months ago.

"Who are you?" Optimus asked Megatron, confusing his old enemy.

"Who am I? I am the savior of Iacon, the champion of Cybertron, the guardian of Earth, I'm…" Megatron never finished as Optimus used this moment to slam Megatron in the face with a servo, knocking out the warlord.

"Sir." Ultra Magnus asked with Shockwave and Soundwave squirming beneath him. "What do we do with them?"

"Put stasis cuffs on them and we take them back to Hangar E with us." Was Primes' response as he locked the warlord in stasis cuffs, the other Autobots followed his lead. "Ratchet open the ground bridge, we have prisoners."

The vortex of blue and white light formed and the Autobots walked through with their prizes in tow.

Hello everyone, for those who are wondering, I am taking a break from The Rogue Lord. But let's get to work explaining the shattered glass characters.

Megatron: The guardian of earth, honorable, and a strong leader who has been fighting the Autobot threat for centuries.

Colors: Silver, Blue, Gold

Starscream: Megatrons' most loyal follower and his second in command, Starscream is willing to do anything to protect the human race.

Colors: White, Blue, Scarlet

Soundwave: The intelligence of the Decepticon spymaster knows no bounds, Soundwave and his companion bot Laserbeak are always willing to travel behind enemy lines to get intel. Loves the Music of Earth.

Colors: Bright blue, Red, Gold

Shockwave: The lead Decepticon Scientist, always willing to work with others in order to find a solution to a problem and has no issues with being on the front lines.

Colors: Light purple, Red, Yellow

Breakdown: The heavy hitter and muscle of the Decepticons, Breakdown dislikes combat but is well aware that it must be done in order to protect Earth.

Colors: Red, Blue, Brown

Knockout: The Decepticon medic is nothing like his Prime variant, he cares about his patients, is willing to jump into combat without hesitation, and won't care if he gets a few scratches in his paint.

Colors: Orange, Silver, Blue

Dreadwing: Starscream second in command, this seeker enjoys flying through the sky whenever he can, Dreadwing also serves the purpose of heavy aerial combat when the team is on missions.

Colors: Green, Bronze, Black

Airachnid: The Decepticon chief of security can be a force to be reckoned with when on the battlefield, off it though Airachnid has a calming presence to those around her.

Colors: Navy Blue, White, Platinum

Predaking: The last of the Predacons, the mighty Predaking serves Megatron as he is honorable and is willing to help Predaking adapt to the "new age" as Predaking calls it.

Colors: Orange, Black, Green

Lord Optimus Prime: The tyrant leader of the Autobots who rules with an iron fist, the "Lord of Cybertron" took power by force and will go through any means necessary to unlock more power, even if it destroys Cybertron.

Colors: Black, Grey, Purple

Arcee: Insane is the only word to describe Arcee, she is a coward who is the first to run from a fight but when cornered she lets out her witches cackle before she jumps forward with blade and blaster.

Colors: Crimson, Black, Pink

Stinger (Bumblebee): The attack dog of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee is a silent killer and was an assassin on Cybertron before he joined the Autobots as a hit man. His silence and lack of speech makes him a terrifying force.

Colors: Red, Orange

Ratchet: The most notorious serial killer of Cybertron, Ratchet is a mad scientist who prefers to dissect his victims while they are fully aware, all the while he will whistle his tune. In order to make up for his lack of skill in combat, Ratchet designed a series of Synthetic Energon injectors to make him a powerhouse on the battlefield.

Colors: Black, Rust, Cobalt

Bulkhead: A threat, this titan is filled to the brim with rage and only gets enjoyment out of smashing cities, and the humans inside them.

Colors: Toxic Green, Gunmetal Grey

Wheeljack: An honorless gladiator who will constantly hang back and let Bulkhead do all the smashing while he just worries about not getting his paint scuffed.

Colors: Black, Purple, Blue

Ultra Magnus: A former Commander in the Elite Guard who was kicked out for refusing to take orders, Ultra Magnus now seeks to upshur Optimus and lead the Autobots on a widespread trail of destruction, until Optimus beats him up.

Colors: Orange, Brown, Rust

Smokescreen: An Elite Guard washout turned bounty hunter, Smokescreen uses his skills to eliminate his enemy but will then have no reason to stay in the battle.

Colors: Green, White, Blood Red

Cliffjumper: The horned demon, Cliffjumper only seeks to blast holes in his enemies or stab them through with his horns, he enjoys to draw out the death of an enemy for as long as possible, making him a true psychopath.

Colors: Yellow, Green, Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Are You?**

"I am Lord Optimus Prime! You dare stand against me?"

"I don't see a Prime Orion, all I see is a tyrant."

"Commander. Wake up!"

Megatron slowly opened his optics and took a look around. When he tried to move he found he couldn't.

"Good to see you awake Commander." Starscream said to Megatrons' right. "Some of the others are online but a few have not awoken yet. Our weapons were also taken as well."

"Who's still in stasis?"

"Dreadwing, Airachnid, and Breakdown."

"The others?"

"Online, but still damaged. I don't think we can fight our way out of this one." Starscream informed Megatron with a slight amount of dread in his voice.

"Shockwave."

"Yes Commander?"

"Can you use your blade?"

"Negative Commander, I can't access any of my combat systems with the stasis cuffs on."

"Scrap, Soundwave do you know where our weapons are?"  
" _Scan commenced, weapon signatures detected, Laser beak is with them but he is also in stasis."_

"Well Commander it's not like it could get worse?" Knockout replied with a grin on his faceplate. The doors to the hanger opened sharply then. "Aaannd I spoke to soon." Knockout finished with a frown on his faceplate.

"I can congratulate you on capturing the cons Prime but why haven't they been turned into oversized paper weights yet?" A familiar voice yelled out.

"Is that…" Starscream began.

"Illogical." Shockwave continued.

" _He's in D.C."_ Soundwave added.

"What reason would the handler have to turn traitor?" Knockout added.

"Calm down. It can't be AGENT FOWLER!" Megatron yelled out as the Decepticon handler and liaison entered the hanger. "Why would you throw in with the Autobots! They blew up New York!"

Fowler looked at the decepticons in shock and then confusion to Megatrons' statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously Fowler." Began Starscream. "You were in New York when it was leveled, you coordinated with us and General Bishop in London's evacuation, AND WE WERE HEADING TO D.C. TO REPORT IN AFTER THE EVACUATION OF JASPER."

" _Starscream calm yourself."_ Every Autobot and human in the room jumped at Soundwave's voice. " _His reactions indicate that he has no idea what you are talking about, plus based on the reactions of everyone in the room at me speaking I would theorize they have never heard me speak. Is that correct agent?"_

"Yes." Fowler was still in shock at Soundwave speaking.

"Then based on the data and the position that Agent Fowler is in by the Autobots I come to two logical conclusions the first being…." Shockwave began before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Optimus what's going…" Miko paused as she saw the Decepticons in stasis cuffs until Jack and Raf ran into her.

"Sorry Prime we tried to keep her out but…" Jack paused when he and Raf saw the Decepticons.

"Children I believe it would be wise of you to.." Began Optimus.

"RUN CHILDREN RUN, JACK GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Megatron yelled waking Breakdown, Airachnid, and Dreadwing out of stasis.

"JACK!" Yelled a panicked Airachnid as she used her spider blades to slice her way out her cuffs along with the other Decepticons.

"Decepticons, grab your charges!" Yelled Megatron as the Decepticons raced forward, Breakdown grabing Miko, Soundwave snatched up Raf, and Airachnid pulled Jack into her embrace before the three transformed. Breakdown into his Red Combat SUV, Soundwave into his Spy Drone, Modified with a seat for Raf. And Airachnid into her Helicopter before the three sped out of the hanger…. and into the remaining autobot forces with weapons pointed at them.

"Scrap." The three Decepticons said over comlink.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo Hhhhhhhhhhh. Your in trouble now." Miko told Breakdown

"Miko they tried to kill you multiple times! Bulkhead sunk Japan when he tried to kill you."

"Bulkhead is gonna beat your… wait WHAT?" Miko asked before Bulkhead ripped open Breakdown's door and pulled Miko out.

"Miko RUN!" Bulkhead yelled before Breakdown transformed and the two engaged in combat.

"I may not have my shoulder cannon Bulkhead." Taunted Breakdown as he ducked a swing from Bulkheads' mace. "But I still have my hammers!" Breakdown yelled as his servos transformed into his hammers and he began swinging at Bulkhead, smashing part of Hanger F in the process and causing troops to scatter.

Arcee had already pulled Jack out of Airachnid cockpit and the two femmes were in a combat stance.

" This ends now Airachnid" Arcee said as she activated her wrist blades. "This is for Tailgate."

"Tailgate? The terrorist? You laughed when he was executed, laughed! You said he was a whelp who was waiting to be bumped off, then Stinger and the Demon came in and I had to flee." Airachnid yelled back to Arcee.

Arcee was now seething with rage as she charged at Airachnid and spun with her blades smashing Arachnids' chassis before slamming a pede where the side where her knee would be. Only to miss as Airachnid lept into the air and slashed at Arcee with her spider legs, piercing one leg, and slicing off her wrist blades before whispering into her audio receptor.

"I refuse to let any more humans die from your madness." Before she was shot by Wheeljack who was engaging Dreadwing. On the other side of the field, Soundwave was dodging every punch and shot Bumblebee was throwing at him while Raf hid behind a series of crates.

" _Curious, your attack pattern seems to mimic that of the Autobot assassin Stinger."_ Soundwave quickly rolled out of the way of Bumblebees' hand cannons as the blasts from them disintegrated the pavement he was standing on. " _Stinger look-alike, why continue fighting?_ Soundwave latched onto Bumblebee with his tendrils and began shocking him until Bumblebee was on the ground. " _Soundwave superior. Stinger inferior."_

 **Ow** was all Bumblebee could respond with as Soundwave tried to grab Raf again, and had Breakdown slam into him after being thrown by Bulkhead.

"This is for Seaspray!" Yelled Wheeljack as he shot Dreadwing. "For Bulkhead!" He slashed Dreadwing with his katanas. "FOR THE WRECKERS!" But before Wheeljack made the killing strike his blades were knocked away by Dreadwing's' sword and he was shot in the chassis with his cannon.

"That was for Skyquake. Whom you murdered in stasis" Dreadwing said calmly before Airachnid collided with him.

Shockwave exited Hangar E with his arm cannon reattached to him and saw Ultra Magnus was engaging Starscream and threw him into Hangar D.

"While I see the logic in fighting one of our smaller members Ultra Magnus." Shockwave began as he charged up his cannon. "It still makes you a brute." BAMM! Shockwave fired his cannon at Ultra Magnus who dodged out of the way before taking cover and attacking with his assault rifle, Shockwave rolled out of the way and grabbed a Humvee nearby and threw it at Ultra Magnus, hitting the Wrecker Commander dead center and knocking him over. "Your crimes against the human race have marked you for termination Autobot." Before Shockwave could finish he felt digits tap on his shoulder plate, turning around he saw Smokescreen wave before punching him in the optic.

"Time to clockout Shockwave." said Smokescreen before Knockout slammed into him.

"SHOCKWAVE RUN!" Yelled Knockout before Smokescreen punched him in the faceplate. Upon hitting the pavement, Knockout rolled back and pulled out his shock staff and a saw blade with a look of fury upon his faceplate.

"What's the problem Knockout? You upset I scratched your paint?" Mocked Smokescreen.

"I can repaint myself later bounty hunter. I can fix myself after my comrades." Knockout spun his staff an electrified it. What I can't do is wait to scrap YOU!" And Knockout lept forward with his weapons spinning, Smokescreen managed to activate the phase shifter before Knockout sliced him apart. The Decepticon froze upon seeing Smokescreen had phased. "How did you get the phase shifter back? It was in the vaults!"

"I always had it, it came in real good use when I repaired Prime." Just as Smokescreen finished Megatron went flying out of Hangar E and Optimus flew out of the Hanger with his jetpack after him as the Commander crashed into the ground.

"Soundwave, Breakdown, Airachnid, GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" yelled Megatron as he parried a swing of Optimus's energon sword before shooting at the Prime with his cannon."WE'LL COVER YOU!"

" _But Commander…"_

"That's an order Soundwave! NOW GO!" yelled Megatron just when the Prime slammed his servo into Megatron's faceplate. While they continued fighting, Soundwave shocked Bumblebee before grabbing a scared Raf, Airachnid webbed up Arcee before scooping up Jack and flying after Soundwave, and Breakdown rolled out of Bulkheads' warpath before pulling Miko into his backseat and speeding after the other two. The three Decepticons dodged gunfire and plasma blasts as they escaped the compound.

"Commander what is our plan now?" Shockwave asked as the remaining Decepticon circled around Megatron. All of them battered, broken in areas and leaking energon. "To continue combat now would be illogical. We would be killed and the Autobots will take Earth."

"I know Shockwave." Megatron looked around at hi remaining team and saw they were still willing to fight. "I don't like having to say this but DECEPTICONS!" The Autobots prepared their weapons upon hearing their enemy call to his forces. "Disarm yourselves, the children are safe." Megatron powered down his canon and detached it from his arm as it fell to the ground the other Decepticons followed suit putting their servos above their heads and getting on their knees in surrender.

 **It has to be some sort of trick Optimus, no con would ever surrender. Especially one like Megatron.**

"Bee's right. Besides, that glitch has Jack." Arcee replied with the fury in her voice evident.

"Whatever their reason is we will take them and then find the children." Replied Optimus to help calm Arcee.

"You will never lay a claw on them." Threatened Starscream from where he kneeled. "The others will guard them until their sparks are extinguished."

Arcee turned on her pede and stormed to Starscream before slashing his faceplate with one of her severed blades.

"We will find them." Arcee told Starscream as she punched him where his spark was, knocking the Decepticon to the ground. "And that was for Cliffjumper." As she turned and walked away Starscream croaked out.

"Cliffjumper? The Horned Demon? Last I saw him Prime there shot him with a dark energon rocket." Arcee stopped and turned to kill Starscream but felt Optimus place his servo on her shoulder.

"What do you mean I shot him? Cliffjumper has been dead for over two years." The Decepticons froze at this news.

"Shockwave you recorded Cliffjumper getting shot right?" Asked Megatron.

"Yes, I record all data." The scientist replied.

"Can you play it?"  
"Negative."

"Why not."

"The bounty hunter Smokescreen damaged my optic, I can't see. The only reason I was able to make it over here was with Knockout's help."

"Bounty hunter?" The Elite Guards Mech asked out loud. I'm not a bounty hunter. I'm with the Elite Guard.

"Prime." Bulkhead took this moment to speak up.

"Yes Bulkhead."

"I didn't notice their symbols before because of the fighting, but look at them." Replied Bulkhead as he pointed to Megatron's Chassis.

Optimus leaned in and gasped. The symbol was still the Decepticon logo, but it was a soft shade of red, the other Decepticon logos matched as well.

"Ratchet I may need your expertise!" Yelled the Prime into the remains of Hangar E noting the look of fear on each of the Decepticons faces when he called his old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Explanation**

 **Nevada Desert, Two Hours Later**

"LET! ME! OUT! NOW!" Yelled Miko as she kicked Breakdowns' door again in an attempt to escape from the Decepticon.

"Miko I don't understand? OW! Why are you… OW! Trying to kick your way out of me? OW! Is this necessary?" Asked Breakdown.

"You bet it is you Decepticreep! You kidnapped me! And I thought Silas was using you as his mobile med center?"

"Decepti.. SILAS IS HERE! WE NEED TO FIND HIM!"

"You won't be finding him, last he was seen he turned you into some sort of Frankenstein monster and was riding around in your husk." Miko finished and felt Breakdown shudder at the thought.

"Silas is an ally of the Decepticons. Plus he isn't riding around inside me." Curious at this thought Breakdown opened up a com line to Airachnid and Soundwave. "Let's get some answers. Soundwave, Airachnid. Something's wrong with Miko." Finishing just as Miko lept forward to the comlink.

"RAF, JACK CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

" _The comlink extends to them as well Miko. Hold still Raf I must check if your audio receptors are still working after Miko used her sonic screech."_

"Soundwave." Began Airachnid. "If that was supposed to be private then you made it public."

" _Scrap."_ Soundwave said over the coms.

"Why are we still alive?" Jack asked Airachnid.

"Jack."

"Yeah Raf."

"I don't think it would be wise to ask why the cons still have us alive while we are still captives of them." Replied Raf with an edge of nervousness in his voice.

"Calm down dear. Your safe now." Replied Airachnid. "No Autobot will harm you while we live."

"Why would the Autobots harm us? They're our guardians." Replied Jack.

The Decepticons braked in the air and on the ground, Breakdown opened a door for Miko while Airachnid landed and opened her hatch to release Jack. Soundwave pulled down to the ground and the front part of his spy drone pulled away to reveal a cockpit with Raf inside, Jack helped Raf out of the cockpit and the three cybertronians transformed and stared down at the trio with looks of confusion on each of their faceplates.

" _Guardians?"_ Asked Soundwave.

"I understand a sense of humor Jack but that isn't a funny joke." Continued Breakdown.

"I agree with Breakdown Jack, and I'm shocked you would come up with a joke like that. Especially after Arcee tried to bring you to Ratchet for dissection." The children looked at Airachnid with shock on their faces and after a long and very awkward pause Soundwave broke the silence.

" _Raf, why were you scared of me?"_

The three humans looked at each other and back at Soundwave with a confused look on their faces.

"Can you give us a second to talk?" Asked Jack to the three Decepticons, with all three nodding their heads the Decepticons turned their backs to offer some privacy.

"Something seems… off about them." Started Raf.

"Breakdown seemed shocked when I told him about C.Y.L.A.S. plus he said Bulkhead sunk Japan." Miko added in while looking back at the Decepticons with wild eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but it might be the best idea to talk to them, play along. If they mention an incident that we were in then say you were there." Suggested Jack. "And if we get the chance to contact the other bots then we do so."

"That idea is crazy! I'm in!" Shouted Miko.  
"I get the feeling this will backfire on us in some way." Muttered Raf.

"Just follow my lead. Hey Airachnid!" Jack yelled to the spider femme as she turned to his call.

"Is something wrong Jack?"

"We were just wondering where are we going?"

"Several miles away is a hidden M.E.C.H. facility, we can bunk there for the night and return to the Nemesis in the morning." Replied Breakdown.

" _We should at least try to inform Predaking about the recent turn of events."_ Added Soundwave and with a series of clicks he activated his communication equipment. " _Attempting to make contact now."_

"We can scout ahead, make sure the path is clear." Added Breakdown as he and Airachnid transformed and moved through the canyon towards the base location.

"Anything I can do to help…" Started Raf as he stepped up to Soundwave only for the large Decepticon to hand down a purple laptop with a decepticon logo that covered Raf in a blue beam of light as it scanned him.

" _ **Identity confirmed. Welcome back to Teletran 2 Rafael."**_ The laptop said.

"Creepy." Said Miko to Jack as the raven haired teen noded.

" _ **Would you like to access your personal files Rafael?"**_ Raf could only nod in shock as the laptop accessed several folders and pulled them up to the main screen

"What is this Raf?" Asked Jack. The only reply he could get from his friend was a confused look of shock.

"What are these, Group Photos, Hot Zones, Team Profiles, Most Wanted? You did all this Raf." Asked Miko.

" _ **Correct the following files were created by Rafael."**_

"What are you?" Raf asked the laptop.

" _ **I am Teletran 2, an AI crafted on the model of the Teletran 1 AI as a joint human-cybertronian project. My primary function is that of ship management, however I am also deployed into the field with Soundwave."**_ Replied Teletran 2

"Okay then Teletran 2, open the Most Wanted file…. Please." Raf asked.

" _ **Of course. Accessing Most Wanted Files."**_ The children looked on in horror as they saw pictures of the Autobots appear.

"The colors." Started Jack as he pulled up Arcee's' file showing his guardian but with a disturbing gap-tooth smile and crimson armor.

"Forget the colors, look at their eyes!" Yelled Miko as she stared at a toxic green Bulkhead with glowing red eyes.

"Am I the only one who see's that Bumblebee isn't on this list?" asked Raf as he continued to scan for the silent Autobot before stopping upon seeing a familiar shape. It was Bumblebee, but his armor was red and he was wearing a battle mask that covered his whole face.

"Bumblebee is called Stinger." Raf whispered as he looked on in horror at his friend.

"Stinger? Okay something really weird is going on." Miko replied.

"Teletran 2, can you open Group Pictures." Asked Jack thinking of an idea.

" _ **Of course. Accessing Group Pictures."**_ Replied Teletran 2.

The file that was pulled up showed photos of the children on the Nemesis or different areas of the world... and with the Decepticons as well. There were photos of Raf and Soundwave working side by side at the terminals aboard the warship and another of the two of them playing video games. There were photos of Miko on Breakdown's shoulders and giving him bunny ears while ofer photos showed the two of them dune-bashing. Even Jack had several photos with Airachnid, some showed the two of them flying around while others showed Jack with a hand on Arachnids pede in a relaxed pose while she was laughing the last photo showed the three of them on the bridge of the _Nemesis_ with Megatron and his team behind them all looking relaxed and calm.

"What.." Started Jack.

"Why are the cons like this?" Asked Miko, hoping the teenager would have an answer. Jack didn't.

" _Strange."_ The children looked up at Soundwave. " _The Nemesis isn't answering my hails. We should be able to get into contact with the M.E.C.H. base."_

"Soundwave! It's gone!" Yelled Airachnid as she and Breakdown came running out of the canyon in bot mode.

" _What do you mean it's gone? It is unlikely that the Nemesis was destroyed?"_

"No the base is gone! No tech no soldiers no com frequency, not even a can of earth food!" Replied Breakdown.

"The cave is just there, no base at all. It's like it was never built!" Continued Airachnid.

Checking his files, Soundwave found an irregularity. The different colored space bridge, the reactions of their Earthen comrades, and the loss of a M.E.C.H. Command center could only lead to one conclusion in the spymaster's mind. It just needed testing.

" _Commencing scan. Scanning for Tachyon particles related to inter-dimensional travel."_

 **Meanwhile at Hangar E, Nevada**

"Alright, now that everyone is back where they belong." Agent Fowler directed to the re-cuffed Megatron and Decepticons. "Maybe you can tell us where you hid the children."

"Far from the Autobots friend. That's all you will know." Replied Megatron with a slight grin on his face.

"Alright so what is this video you wanted to show us."

"The one of Cliffjumper being shot, I would show you but as I said. Shockwave's optic is broken!"

"That doesn't mean I still can't see as well as I could Commander." Was Shockwaves reply.

"Shockwave."

"Yes Starscream."

"That's a file cabinet you're talking to."

Shockwave twisted his head more.

"That's a platform."

Shockwave twisted his head more.

"How about now?"

"Girder."

Shockwave twisted his head more.

"What about now?"

"You're looking at me!" Yelled Knockout. The Decepticon Medic finally found the switch for his stasis cuffs and unclipped them causing them to fall to the floor. As Autobot and human pulled their weapons on him, Knockout stood up ad strolled over to Shockwave.

"Humans you may want to look away from this if you have a weak stomach." Said Knockout as he addressed the crowd.

The soldiers looked on in confusion as Knockout pulled out a laser scalpel and slowly cut the casing around Shockwave's optic with sparks flying everywhere, Knockout then pulled the optic free of Shockwave's casing with care before setting it on a table nearby and turning so his back was facing the crowd, Knockout pulled the scalpel up to his face as he carefully cut around his right optic, freeing the orb from its casing and half of his vision gone Knockout disassembled his optic, replacing the damaged components in Shockwave's optic with his own.

Knockout turned and faced the crowd, the shock on their faces was evident and several soldiers chose that moment to barf all over the hangar floor at the sight of a black void where Knockout's missing optic should be.

"What are you looking at, something wrong with my face." Asked Knockout in a joking matter causing five more soldiers to grab a garbage can or purge their intestines all over the floor.

Walking back to Shockwave, Knockout connected and placed the newly repaired optic in Shockwave's casing. As the eye powered up Knockout grabbed a piece of scrap metal on the weapons bench and welded it to his face to stop the energon bleeding.

"Knockout was that really necessary to do that in front of our hosts?" Asked Megatron with a slight grin over his faceplate.

Turning to the Commander, Knockout did notice the Autobots and how they were all looking repulsed, shocked, or were joining the soldiers in purging their tanks all over the floor. The latter went to Ratchet and Smokescreen, while Optimus and Ultra Magnus looked on in shock, the other Autobots looked like they were in between the choice and some were gaging.

"Optic online. Engaging observation systems. Really Knockout it is illogical to use your own optic to repair mine." Shockwave told the smirking medic.

"Yeah well I think it would be logical Shockwave when the injured, you, has only one optic and the donner, me, has two. Besides I'll be fine." Replied Knockout as he took his place and slapped his stasis cuffs on himself again. "Oh and Lord Optimus." Optimus looked at Knockout puzzled at the title. "Get better stasis cuffs. At this rate we Decepticons will escape on a weekly basis." Said Knockout with a sly grin on his face.

"Optic recordings available to play. Accessing battle for Jasper Nevada." Began Shockwave as the recording was pulled up showing the Autobots and Decepticons in battle.

"By Uncle Sam's beard! Prime! What is this?" Fowler asked Optimus, and for once the last Prime was completely stunned and confused.

"This has to be fake. A Decepticon trick!" Seethed Arcee.

"It can't be, an optic recording will never lie, and it can't be fabricated." Replied Ratchet as he pulled himself and Smokescreen away from the bins they purged into.

"Oh please. Like a Decepticon would ever help…" Arcee never finished as she saw a yellow Cybertronian with a very similar set of horns on Predakings back, and was stabbing the last Predacon with a set of energon daggers.

"What is this! HE'S DEAD! HE WAS CORRUPTED BY DARK ENERGON!" Arcee screamed as she broke free of Bumblebee's grasp and ran towards Starscream, tackling the Decepticon. "WHY IS HE ALIVE!" Yelled Arcee as she pulled out her wrist blades and crossed them over Starscream's neck cables.

"I don't know what you mean but he's about to get blown away." Replied Starscream as Arcee glanced back at the video feed…. Just in time to see Optimus shoot Cliffjumper and the Autobots retreat with Ratchet grabbing Cliffjumper and hauling him with him, the final images giving the usually calm and collected Autobot the time needed for her to lose her balance and fall over with a look of horror on her face.

 **Well… That was unexpected.** Said Bumblebee.

"There is absolutely no logical explanation for this." Replied Ratchet. "Cliffjumper was killed years ago and half of the Decepticons we see here are supposed to be dead."

"I believe I have a logical explanation but I will need several things." Replied Shockwave.

"Okay I'll play along, tell me what you need." Was Ratchet's sarcastic reply.

"Simple, I will require Laserbeak to be reactivated and proper science terminals. The ones on the Nemesis or Ark should do." Shockwave looked at the confused faces of the Autobots.

"The Ark? It was destroyed years ago. You blew it up." Bulkhead replied.

"Illogical. Observe." And with that Shockwave pulled up another image showing the New York skyline. And a ship with five massive thrusters, ovular in shape and a purple Autobot crest on the front with the ship painted a dark purple and blue color.

"The Ark." Was all Optimus could say.

"Hey Prime, what's up with the paint. Wasn't the Ark gold and orange." Replied Smokescreen.

"He's right. Plus the Autobot symbol isn't purple." Added Ultra Magnus.

Optimus noticed this. Putting a servo to his chin piece the last Prime looked back towards the prisoners and looking at Ultra Magnus gave him the only order he could think of for this situation.

"Ultra Magnus. Uncuff them."

"Sir while I would never doubt your leadership is that…"

"Uncuff them. We need answers. And I think our new guests have the answers to our questions."

 **Hello dear readers. I apologize for the extremely long wait and I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Because I don't want to leave any story followers hanging again. And speaking of followers I am shocked at the current amount. Thank you and to any new readers. Welcome aboard.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the possible science overload.**

 **The Truth Revealed**

 **Unknown Desert Location**

" _Scan complete."_ The children jumped up from the nap they were taking in Breakdown's vehicle form.

"About time Soundwave. I can feel sand starting to get in my gears." Airachnid told the spymaster as she jumped down from her perch.

"I agree. What took so long?" Added Breakdown.

" _I would have been able to complete my scans sooner. However I lack Laserbeak and a cybertronian terminal. So calm yourselves and wait until I finish reading these results."_

"Soundwave."

" _Yes Rafael?"_

"What exactly are you looking for?"

" _Tachyon vibrations that are a sign of inter-dimensional travel."_

"Okay and for those of us who aren't science geeks?" Miko replied earning a glare from Raf and Soundwave.

" _Think of it like this Miko. Everyone and everything in each universe emits a specific vibration from them, the vibration acts as a dimensional address that says I come from this universe. These vibrations are undetectable unless you are scanning through a tachyon particle frequency."_ Soundwave suddenly paused as he lept up in surprise. " _That can't be right. Scan again….. Imposible."_

"What is it Soundwave?" Asked Breakdown

" _This is the vibration pattern from the children."_ Soundwave replied as he pulled up a frequency meter showing vibrations rolling off Jack. " _And this is the vibration pattern from us."_ Finished Soundwave as he pulled up a meter showing Airachnid, but the vibrations were jagged and shooting off the Decepticon instead of rolling off like they did with Jack.

"So what's wrong?" Asked Jack when he saw the images.

" _The frequency is different!"_ Soundwave paused for a second before remembering the anomaly. " _THE GROUND BRIDGE! That's how we got here!"_

"Of course. I thought it looked funny." Replied Breakdown.

"Breakdown, dear. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I got clocked on the head too hard by Bulkhead, I believed I was seeing things and was gonna have Knockout give my processor a lookover after we reported in."

"Wait a second. If your from an alternate universe." Began Miko.

"Actually it would be a mirror universe." interrupted Raf.

"Right. Mirror universe. Then didn't you just kidnap us?"

The Decepticons looked at each other before coming the the same conclusion.

"We really fragged this up." Was Breakdown's response as the others nodded in agreement.

" _It is imperative that we return the children to these… good Autobots."_ Soundwave concluded as he transformed with the other children getting in their respective vehicles as the Decepticons started moving back to Hangar E.

 **Meanwhile in Hangar E, Nevada**

The Decepticons stood up rubbing their wrists from the energon cuffs.

"So what do you Autobots want to know?" Asked Dreadwing to the members of team Prime.

"Easy Dreadwing, I believe that something is wrong about these Autobots. You saw their reactions to the video feed." Megatron told him.

"So what do we do Commander?"

"I have an idea." Megatron walked forward to Optimus before calling out to him.

"Optimus. If you truly believe yourself to be the lord of Cybertron and the universe then you must take it."

"Take what?" Was Optimus's reply as gears and plating in Megatron's chassis started to move and shift before his spark chamber opened. And the Matrix of Leadership bathed the Autobots in a bright blue light.

 **Ok… Something really weird is going on.**

"I agree scout." Was Ultra Magnus's reply.

"How…" Optimus was lost for words as he stared into the Matrix.

"What do you mean how? Aren't you going to take it? Maybe shoot out my spark while you do it.?"

"That will not be necessary Megatron." Replied Optimus as he opened his chassis and revealed the Matrix in his chassis. With the Decepticons now looking slackjawed.

"What! How is this.." Megatron never finished as beams of light from both Matrices spewed out and collided with each other as the two leaders jerked their heads back with their optics blazing in blue fire.

"Boss!" Yelled Bulkhead.

"Commander!" Yelled Starscream as the Autobot and Decepticon ran forward to rescue their leaders.

"NO!" yelled Ratchet and Knockout before looking at each other and back at the others. "It's a memory transfer. It must have been brought on by the presence of the twin Matrices." Was Ratchets reply.

"So what's happening to them Doc?" Questioned Fowler.

"Simple." Replied Knockout. "No touching them until the memory transfer is complete." Earning him a nod from Ratchet.

"What could the be seeing?" Asked Arcee

 **MEMORY NEXUS (Cybertron)**

The Nexus was vast and infinite. And floating in the center of it surrounded by thousands of memories were Optimus and Megatron.

"The Nexus." Was all Optimus could say as the vast nature of the Nexus was overwhelming. The two leaders found themselves pulled towards a pane of glass that shattered as the two cybertronians collided into it.

"This is a memory." Said Megatron as the two memory forms of the cybertronian leaders flew through a hallway with broken shards of glass swirling around them.

"I recognize this place. It's the council hall!" Realized Megatron as the the two of them saw a single cybertronian of medium height in red and blue armor walked through the halls. Following beside him was a titan of a mech with silver and blue armor.

"I say Orion, I am still overwhelmed that the council and Sentinel Prime himself came to meet with us." The silver mech told his smaller companion.

"Megatronus you must remember. The only reason Sentinel came down from Crystal tower is because our work is upsetting the status quo. And so we must send a strong message on how the caste system will bring us to ruin." Orion replied as he pulled out a communicator and activated it. "Blaster. Have Ironhide get into position for the contingency plan."

"Yes my Lord." Came the reply.

"Contingency plan? Orion what are you planning?" Asked Megatronus.

"Nothing of your concern my friend." Was all Orion told Megatronus as he put a hand on his shoulder and the two of them moved to the council chambers to be stopped by the two guards.

"The Council is in session. Please wait sirs" The first guard told the two.

"Kup. It's good to see you." called out Orion.

"Kup, you know him?" The second guard asked Kup.

"Of course I do Bludgeon. That's Orion Pax and Megatronus. They have business with the council. Open the doors." As Bludgeon turned to unlock the door Kup walked up to Orion.

"Say Orion is that thing we talked about happening." Asked Kup with a grin on his face.

"Be patient Kup and if everything goes as planned then yes."

"Doors unlocked. I'll have to scan you two for weapons first." Bludgeon told the two. A blue beam scanned Megatron and Orion and came up with nothing. "Your clear." The doors unlocked as Orion stepped forward into the council chamber.

Megatronus was about to step forward before Bludgeon grabbed his arm and said. "Be careful, something is off Megatronus. Take this." Bludgeon looked around to see if he was clear before removing his riot cannon and attaching it to Megatronus's arm. "I feel you will need it." Bludgeon stepped back and retook his post. Megatronus looked at the cannon before stepping into the council chambers. Just in time to witness Orion argue with the council.

"You are all blind in your ways! The people of our world wish to be free of you."

"Not everyone would agree with that statement Orion." Sentinel Prime bowed his head forward, his crimson armor and black cloak giving him an air of intelligence.

"The people of Cybertron are like the stars in the sky. Never moving forward never backward. But staying in their place to keep the galactic tapestry perfect." Sentinel Prime continued with a smirk on his faceplate. Orion was seething in rage at Sentinels statement. Quickly, Megatronus ran forward before Orion could worsen their situation.

"Sentinel Prime, Councillors. I apologize for my friend's rash behavior." Megatronus quickly called out.

"You would do well to keep your pet on a leash." replied Sentinel to the shock of Megatronus, the Council and the rage of Orion.

"PET I'LL!" Orion never finished before Megatronus grabbed him and put a servo over his mouth.

"Orion he is trying to rile you up so our case is thrown out. I need you to keep a level head if we are to succeed." Megatronus pulled hs servo from Orion's faceplate with the younger mech still having a look of fury but it was lessened. "Councillors for years our people have suffered because of the negligence of Sentinel Prime." Stated Megatronus.

"That is a serious accusation Megatronus." Replied Alpha Trion.

"Do you have any proof to back this accusation up or is it simply a statement." Asked Override.

"You wish for proof then I urge you to look out a window to observe our world." Replied Megatronus.

"He is right I have seen signs of corruption on our world." This came from Ratbat. "Kaon is nothing more than a prison to the lower castes. The council has received hundreds of people claiming the cybertronian security force has been performing acts of brutality against the people."

"Where did you get this information." Asked Sentinel Prime with one of his servos clenched.

"Lady Slipstream was more than eager to…" begin Ratbat.

"The Queen of Vos! You know you can't trust a Vosian! They seek to undermine this council!" Roared Sentinel.

"And that type of thinking is why you have lost the worthiness to be our Prime." Replied Megatronus.

"You must REALLY have some bearings on you, lowborn." Sentinel told Megatronus.

"Megatronus! The fact that you would use such a derogatory term in these chambers is proof enough that you are not worthy of the title." Called out Alpha Trion.

"SILENCE OLD MECH!"

"I have been silent for too long. By the authority granted to my by Vector Sigma you are to relinquish the Matrix of Leadership."  
"NO I WILL NOT LOOSE MY.." BOOM! A path blaster appeared in Orion's hand as Sentinel's head was obliterated. The Council and Megatronus looked at Orion with smoke still emitting from the path blaster.

"Orion. What have you done!?" Megatronus was in shock.

"Simple." Orion said with a smirk. "I sent our past to the garbage chute. This is what we wanted! I will make our people free as Prime!"

"I want freedom for all as well. But not like this my friend."

"Do you stand against ME!" Yelled Orion, pointing his path blaster at Megatronus.

"If that's what it takes to protect our people from your madness." Began Megatronus as he pulled out the riot cannon Bludgeon gave him. "Then I will."

"You have already lost." Orion pulled out his com and activated it. "Blaster send out the call. The contingency is activated." A squarish face symbol appeared on each of Orion's shoulderplates. "We aren't Cybertronian. We are autonomous of this world. WE ARE AUTOBOTS!" Yelled Orion as the door blew open and Bludgeon collapsed with his body scraping the floor. Three Autobots and Kup stood in the Doorway and opened fire on the council members blasting Override in the chassis and killing her immediately, and clipped off one of Ratbat's wings wounding him. Alpha Trion transformed and and was fired upon before Megatronus fired Bludgeons riot cannon clipping one of the Autobots causing him to hit the ground in pain. Orion Slammed a servo in the side of Megatronus's helm just as Alpha Trion flew through the window causing the shards of glass to fall revealing explosions tearing through Iacon as the Autobots rose up and began their war.

"Ironhide. Secure this building. I want the rest of the council and all of old Cybertron's politicians dead within a joor."

"Yes my lord!" the heavy built black Cybertronian said before pulling out a scatter blaster and moved further into the building shooting without care.

"Hotshot because you're wounded Kup will join you to cleanse the past. Any record that takes place before today must be destroyed."

"Yes sir." Both yelled at the same time as the red and yellow bot and his green companion traveled to the archives.

"Prowl arrest Megatronus on the grounds of treason." Orion ordered the deep blue and black Autobot.

"The people will stand against this madness." Megatronus told Orion as Prowl pushed him on his front and cuffed him.

"I hope they do." Those were the last words Megatronus heard before Orion slammed his pede onto Megatronus's helm, causing the silver titan to shut down.

 **And the war for Cybertron begins (Again). Finals are coming up so I will have to take a break I'm afraid until then. Good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanger E, Nevada, One Hour After Memory Transfer Began.**

"Any response yet?" Ratchet asked Knockout as the two monitored Optimus and Megatron. The two faction leaders were still as statues as the flow of data poured between them. Knockout finished flashing a light in Megatron's optics before turning to Ratchet and shaking his head.

"Nothing. It's like they're trapped in their own little world. I can't get a single response from either of them."

The two medics went back to work and continued to monitor the state of the two Cybertronian leaders.

Outside of Hangar E, the remaining Autobots and Decepticons were discussing their situation.

"Let me try to understand this." Said Agent Fowler to Starscream and Shockwave. "All of you are from a different universe where the Autobots are bad and want to take over the world and old buckethead in there is leading the Decepticons. Who are good in the defense of Earth."  
"That is a crude but accurate statement Agent Fowler." Replied Shockwave.

"Correct. The Commander leads us in the defense of Earth but we have other Allies as well." Said Starscream.

"Who?"

"Shockwave, do you have the full list?"  
"Affirmative. We have received aid from the United Nations. They have funded and built up a task force to deal with the Autobot threat. The taskforce is comprised of the best soldiers, airforce, navy men, and marines the world has to offer. The taskforce itself is led under United States General Silas Bishop." Upon hearing this Fowler's mouth dropped open and the other Autobots looked on in shock as well, with Bumblebee grabbing at his T-Cog.

 **BISHOP! M.E.C.H. is aiding you!** Bumblebee audios were practically screeching with the news.

"How did you know the name?" Asked Dreadwing.

"M.E.C.H. is a terrorist group here. They kidnapped bee and cut out his T-Cog, they dissected the Breakdown of this universe, and they built an evil Optimus Prime!" Yelled out Bulkhead causing Dreadwing to take several steps back.

"Agent Fowler we have three vehicles inbound, it's the other Decepticons." Yelled out one of the watchmen.

"Soundwave must have figured it out." Said Starscream as the three Decepticons pulled up and released Jack, Miko, and Raf before transforming.

"Kids, good to see your back." Said Fowler. "Now Soundwave."

" _Yes Agent Fowler?"_

"Why did you take them?"

"Soundwave don't answer that." Jack interrupted. "Fowler listen to me, these Decepticons aren't our Decepticons they come from a parallel universe."

"Mirror universe actually." Raf added on.

"I know." Replied Fowler.

"Now I know it sounds crazy but….. How do you know!" Finished Jack.

"It might be better to show you." Fowler replied before leading the three into the hangar.

"What happened to Optimus?" Asked Miko.

"Is that the Matrix?" Asked Jack, pointing to the Matrix in Megatron's spark.

"What are they doing? Asked Raf.

"Raf they are going through a memory transfer. My guess is that they are seeing each other's past." Replied Knockout as the children turned to the Decepticon medic. "Good to see you're ok. Ratchet and I are monitoring the two of them for when they leave the transfer."

"What happened to your face?" Asked Miko, pointing to Knockout's patch job.

"Shockwave needed his optic repaired. So I cut mine out, repaired his, and gave everyone the willies." Replied the medic.

"Yep definitely not our Knockout." Whispered Jack to himself as he observed the Decepticon scanning the two leaders.

"Agent Fowler! Sir!" A soldier yelled as he ran into the hangar and saluted.

"At ease soldier. What's wrong?"

"Incoming vehicle sir."

"What kind of vehicle is it?"

"A beige sedan sir."

Fowlers eyes widened as he knew whose car it was. Quickly running outside he yelled up to Starscream.

"Starscream you need to get the Decepticons in the hangar now!"

"Is something wrong Agent Fowler?" Replied Starscream.

"Why the Hangar?" Added in Dreadwing.

"Just get in the hangar and hide, we'll try to stall as long as possible." The Decepticons looked at each other before entering the hangar as the children came running out.

"I really hope my mom doesn't find them." Said Jack as the hangar door was closed.

 **Outside Military Base**

June Darby pulled up to the military base that contained Hangar E befor flashing her visitor's pass at the guard on duty. She did notice that he seemed nervous and his hand was slightly shaking as he handed back her pass and sent her through. In fact all of the personnel seemed nervous and there was damage on almost all of the hangars. If someone hurt her Jack she would….

"Mrs Darby!" Called out Agent Fowler. Nervousness was pouring off him it was almost palpable.

"Agent Fowler whats going on?" The Agent started glancing around and pulling at his collar

"Nothing much."

June looked around to see the Autobots at work around the base trying to repair the hangars.

"What happened to the hangars?"

"Ummmmmmmmm….." Started Fowler.

"Wheeljack happened." Yelled out Jack as he was polishing several scuff marks on Arcee.

"Yes… It was Wheeljack…. Right?" Fowler turned to the bot in question as he faced down June's death stare.

"Yes…. It was me… I was trying my hand at…. Raf what was I doing again" Answered Wheeljack.

"Science." Murmured Raf.

"Yes science, I was studying Earthen science and one of my experiments went crazy. It went boom and so did several areas around the base." Replied Wheeljack. It was several moments before June spoke again.

"I need to speak to Ratchet." Said June as she turned towards Hangar E.

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!" Yelled Miko causing June to stare at her.

"Okay now I definitely need to speak to Ratchet." Replied June as she entered the hangar to be greeted by the sight of a nervous Autobot Medic… A tarp over a large statue of some sort, and several vehicles one having a tarp over it.

"Nurse Darby. What a surprise." Said a nervous Ratchet.

"Doctor." June looked around. "Where's Optimus?"

"Who?" Asked Ratchet, glancing quickly at the tarp covered statue.

"Optimus Prime… Your leader."

"Ohhhhhh… He's…. Optimus is…. out. Yes he is out." the Medic stammered out.

June decided to take this as an answer and walked over to the vehicles noticing Ratchet tense up as she did so.

"So what's with the cars and jets?" Asked June as she put a hand on an orange and slightly beat up Aston Martin.

"We lent out space while the repairs are going on." Answered Ratchet.

"Really, Wheeljack caused that much destruction?" Asked June as the green heavy fighter jet in the back roared its engine for a brief second at Wheeljack's name.

"Yes he did…. It was insane that he decided to try a prototype explosive."

"He said he was trying a science experiment." Ratchet paused when he heard this. June sat down on the hood of the Aston Martin.

"Whats going on Ratchet?"

"Get off my hood and I'll tell you." The car replied.

June paused. She knew that voice, it was the voice of a Decepticon, the same one that captured her and Agent Fowler, it was…

"Knockout!" Yelled June as she shot into the air and sprinted away from the car as it transformed into her former kidnapper and the other vehicles began transforming as well. "DECEPTICONS! THERE ARE DECEPTICONS IN HERE!" Yelled June as she tripped over the statues tarp causing it to fall to the ground, revealing the frozen figures of Optimus Prime and Megatron. The last thing June saw before she passed out were the faces of Knockout and Airachnid looking over her.

"Knockout." Began Airachnid.

"Yes?" The Decepticon medic cringed, he knew that tone.

"I don't think Jack is going to be to thrilled."

"Please Airachnid, if he's anything like our Jack he'll be completely calm when we explain."

"What did you do!" Yelled Jack several minutes later when June was moved onto a gurney and Miko was fanning her.

"Told you." Whispered Airachnid.

"Okay Jack just calm down and let us explain." Knockout started with his hands raised in defense.

"Explain.." Began Ratchet "Nurse Darby was completely ignorant of the situation until you opened your vocalizer."

"Okay that's on me, but let me say that I had no idea that she knew who I was, no idea at all."

"Of course she knew you. YOU KIDNAPPED HER AND FOWLER!" Yelled Jack with his arms flailing around in fury.

"I was not aware of that." Said Knockout as he rubbed a servo behind his head.

"At least I was able to help before she passed out." Airachnid calmly told Jack.

Jack just looked at Airachnid with a nervous twitch on his face.

"What. Did. You. Do." His speech was low and nearly feral.

"I raced over and managed to help June before she passed out." Replied Airachnid with a grin on her face. Jack turned around and calmly walked outside, the other Cybertronians looked at each other in confusion before hearing.

"SON OF A SLAGGING SCRAPLET!" Yelled jack at the top of his lungs.

"JACK! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" yelled Arcee out to him as the teen came stomping back in.

"What did I do?" Asked Airachnid.

"You tried to kill her!" Yelled Bulkhead.

"I must ask but is there anyone from this group our counterparts didn't try to kill?" Asked Dreadwing, the rest of team Prime just looked at him with a faceplate expression that just said, unbelievable.

"I'll take that as a no." Answered starscream ashe rubbed two of his digits together.

 **The Ark, Shattered Glass Universe**

"Lord Optimus, you wished to speak to me?" Asked a kneeling Ultra Magnus

Lord Optimus Prime just stood at the observation window looking out at the cosmos, waiting several minutes before speaking.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Sir?" Ultra Magnus was confused by this.

"The universe, so vast and beautiful. And full of life, color, and hope."

"Forgive me my Lord but I don't understand where this is….." Ultra Magnus never finished as Lord Optimus Grabbed his neck cables and hauled him into the air, Ultra Magnus was gagging as he stared into Lord Optimus's cold and dead optics.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME UNLESS I SAY YOU CAN WHELP!"

"Forgive... Me... My... Lord…" Optimus dropped the gaging Ultra Magnus. "I was merely curious about the grand plan, after all it does hinge on Megatron Prime.." Ultra Magnus never finished his sentence as one of Lord Optimus's massive servos collided with his faceplate causing Ultra Magnus to enter recharge mode.

"Never say his name again." Growled Lord Optimus before he turned to the door. "Bulkhead, Wheeljack, get your tailpipes in here!" The two wreckers scampered into the observation deck before grabbing Ultra Magnus and hauling to a recharge berth.

"LOOORRRRRDDDD OPPTIMUSSSS." A coo was heard from the hallway as Arcee slinked in with a wicked grin and a gleam in her optic. "I have good news and bad news."

"What is the news." Optimus growled at Arcee.

"The bad news is that the Decepticons have completely vanished." Lord Optimus backhanded Arcee causing her to slam into the nearby wall and cracking her armor.

"HOW DID YOU LOSE THE DECEPTICONS!"

"Ratchet and Wheeljack said something about a ground bridge interference." Murmured Arcee into the wall.

"STINGER! GET HER OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" Yelled Lord Optimus. Stinger raced in and quickly pried Arcee from the wall and raced towards the medical bay with her. Lord Optimus turned back to the window.

"I'm going to burn it, cleanse it, smash it and when I am done the only living things in the universe will be made of metal. This is my will." Optimus pulled up a data file showing the records of an ancient cybertronian device that was lost in myth and legend. "Soon, you shall be reformed." Lord Optimus gazed into the image with a new determination in his spark before looking out the window once more and into the heart of space.

 **Wow that was a long Hiatus, I did not mean for that to happen at all my dear readers, I will say that this will be slow on the updates. I wish I could get them out faster but I simply can't. Other than that sad news, what do you guys think the relic is? And What is this GRAND PLAN the Autobots mentioned. Also do you want to see more of the Shattered Glass War for Cybertron? Let me know in the comments below.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Nemesis, Shattered Glass Universe**

Predaking looked across the bridge at the bridge crew as they scrambled over each other trying to find the Commander and the rest of the team.

"Blackout, status report." Predaking called out to the helicopter Decepticon.

"Sir, we have no trace on Commander Megatron or any other members of the team. It's almost as if they vanished of the face of the earth."

Upon hearing this news Predaking put his servo on his faceplate while stifling a cry of rage.

"I'll check in with the ground teams." Replied Predaking as he opened communications starting with the team in Washington D.C.

"Ransack, Crumplezone, has Commander Megatron reappeared yet?"

"That would be a big no King." Responded the two-wheeler as he and Crumplezone sat on the washington mall in robot form.

"It's Predaking Ransack, and where's Crumplezone?"

"CZ is…" Ransack began before looking at the laughing light green Decepticon as a group of children were crawling all over his frame.

"He's entertaining human sparklings." Replied Ransack.

"Keep your watch, com the Nemesis the moment they show up."

"Got it King." Replied Ransack as the connection was severed.

"Scrapper." Called out Predaking as he commed the Constructicon leader.

"Yeah boss?" Called out Scrapper in New York City. The Constructicons have been stationed in the city for the past year helping in the reconstruction.

"Has Commander Megatron and the rest of the team reappeared in your location?" Predaking had to speak up as it was hard to hear Scrapper with the sound of construction equipment roaring around him.

"Sorry boss but The Commander hasn't popped up here… Hey Longhaul! Those Girders are angled wrong! We don't want the new Empire State building to be the new Leaning Tower of Pisa! Fix that angle or you'll be working with Bonecrusher on Central Park!

"Sorry Chief!" Predaking heard Longhaul call out.

"Again The Commander hasn't shown up, we'll give you a holler if he does."

"Alright, thank you Scrapper." Predaking replied before killing the line and calling the Bounty Hunter.

"Lockdown."

"No, you two aren't joining." Lockdown growled to Runamuck and Runabout.

"We'll be careful."

"Yeah Lockdown, we'll play fair."

"You aren't wasting time in a street race, we have a job to do, let's get to work." Replied Lockdown.

"You found nothing I take it?" Asked Predaking.

"Not a thing." Replied Lockdown before Predaking ended the call.

Hope was starting to look less and less and Predaking smiled as he realized that he had lost all hope, just like he had when the Commander found him.

 **Unknown Location, Cybertron, Shattered Glass Universe, Many years ago**

 _He was a prisoner, all he knew was the voice of the creator and the chamber._

" _Is it done yet Perceptor?" Asked the Dark One to the creator._

" _Not yet my_ _Lord, he still needs a little more time." responded the creator before he grabbed the stick and poked him releasing massive pain as light danced over his body. He hated the stick, he hated the Dark One. But he hated the creator most of all. He knew that when the creator would release him from the chamber he would be forced to commit monstrous acts for the Dark One._

 _Suddenly a loud noise tore through the room and was amplified in the chamber._

" _OPTIMUS!" A voice rang out in the room as a silver giant entered followed by a purple cyclopes._

" _Perceptor, your insane mad science ends today." Called out the cyclopes._

" _I thought you only spoke in logic Shockwave!" Perceptor responded shaking the stick towards the giant and Shockwave._

" _Megatron." Optimus sneered. "I would like to congratulate you and Shockwave." Optimus told the two as he moved over to the chamber controls with the two Decepticons pointing their weapons at him. "You see, Perceptor has been waiting to test out his newest experiment but we are missing one thing." Megatron and Shockwave looked around and saw they were in a pit. Optimus and Perceptor were on a gangway. And the tube containing the Predacon was coming down to them._

" _Lord Optimus I don't have his processor implants installed yet!" Yelled out Perceptor as the chamber door opened and the Predacon walked out. He knew he was big, but he didn't know he was massive. He felt a strange tingle in his chassis and a heat start to build, he turned towards the creator to question what it was.. And released a ball of fire from his mouth that slammed into the gangway and caused it to collapse and send the creator and the stick down to the pit with him._

" _Lord Optimus! HELP!" Cried out the creator as the Predacon moved towards him. Lord Optimus hovered in midair before smirking at Perceptor and flying away through a hole in the wall. Perceptor looked at the Predacon and pointed the prod towards it._

" _Please.." Perceptor began as the Predacon opened his maw and grabbed the prod before calling upon the strength in his cables and snapping the prod in half. He spit the two halves of the prod in front of Perceptor, the Autobot looked up at his creation with fear in his eyes and noticed the glow on the Predacons chassis that was moving towards his maw._

" _No, please, I created you!" Perceptor yelled out as the Predacon unleashed a white hot inferno from his maw that superheated Perceptor causing him to scream in pain as his optics exploded, his circuitry burned, and his armor softened until a puddle remained. The Predacon then turned towards the two newcomers. The silver giant stood tall and if he had any fear then he didn't show it. The purple cyclopes started walking towards him, the glow in the structure on his left arm was gone. The silver giant was behind him, the glow in his right arm was gone._

" _Greetings Predacon, I am Shockwave." The cyclopes was slow with his movements and the Predacon could feel that the intentions of this one was nobel._

" _And I am Commander Megatron, are you alright?" The giant asked with a look on his faceplate that the Predacon had never seen before, yet he knew what it was. Compassion, and seeing the giant like this the Predacon felt another strange sensation. It was as if his whole body was shifting and warping._

 _The cyclopes and giant took a step back as they watched in shock as the Predacon became taller and took the form of an orange mech._

" _Who. Are. You?" The Predacon asked the two._

" _I…" Began the silver giant before looking at the cyclopes in confusion and then back at the Predacon "I am Commander Megatron, this is my chief scientist Shockwave."_

" _Scientist.. Bad.. Creator scientist. Creator bring pain from stick. Dark one wanted Creator to make me harm others. Creator wanted me to harm you."_

" _I am not like Perceptor. His method was questionable even before the war." Shockwave walked up to the Predacon. "Based on that logic, I wouldn't harm you."_

 _The lab rumbled as permacrete fell down from the ceiling and crashed to the floor._

" _Commander, we must escape before the lab collapses." Shockwave stated._

" _Agreed." Megatron fired his cannon at a wall causing a hole to appear. "GO GO GO!" Shockwave dove through the hole and transformed to his tank mode._

" _Commander I will clear a path." Shockwave rolled off with shots from his cannon heard every few seconds._

" _We must leave." Megatron grabbed the servo of the Predacon and pulled but the Predacon wouldn't budge._

" _What am I?" Asked the Predacon. Megatron paused and looked into his optics seeing they were full of fear._

" _Whatever you want to be." This seemed to satisfy the Predacon as he followed Megatron through the holes made by Shockwave and to the exit of the lab. Outside the lab finally caved in on itself causing dust and metal shards to fly around. The Predacon was gently pulled along by Megatron until he planted his feet._

" _Who am I?" The Predacon asked. Megatron looked at the Predacon and realized Perceptor never gave him a name._

" _I don't know your name... I'm sorry." Replied Megatron to a crestfallen Predacon._

" _Can you name me?" Asked the Predacon. A small crowd had formed around them. Looking at the Predacon, Megatron noticed the crown shaped helm and thought to himself._

" _You are a warrior and a noble one, you fight with honor and purpose. I name you Predaking."_

 **Nemesis Bridge, Flashback end**

"Predaking!" Yelled Barricade causing the Predacon to awaken from his memory.

"Did someone find them?"

"No, much worse." Barricade replied before pointing to the ID code on the comm window.

Predaking sighed as he hoped he wouldn't have to speak to him for a few more days before answering it.

"Predaking, where in Washington's cherry tree is Megatron?"

"A pleasure as always Agent Fowler." Predaking replied to the US Ranger on screen, in his personal opinion Fowler always spent too much time at the gym and this would get him worked up and easily agitated.

"I'm serious Predaking, he never showed up for the debriefing in D.C. and now I can't get ahold of him or any other of team Tron."

Before Predaking could respond a new call icon popped up and Predaking slapped his helm as he saw the code.

"I'm gonna have to put you on hold." Before Fowler could protest Predaking hit the second call icon. This only brought up the second caller and minimized a furious Fowler.

"Predaking, The UN wants to speak to Commander Megatron."

"Director Bishop." Predaking observed the former US General. "The Commander is unable to answer right now."

"Why can't we tell them Megatron and the others are missing?" Asked Barricade.

"WHAT!" Fowler and Bishop yelled out.

"Excellent work Barricade I was just getting to that."

"What do you mean he's missing!" Yelled Fowler.

Predaking proceeded to tell the two what happened several days ago and how their teammates disappeared, by the end both men were shocked.

"Don't panic, we still have one last search team to report in." Predaking told the two officials "But for now I beg of you to keep quiet about this." Predaking shut down their channels and hit the call sign of the last team. "Motormaster report." Predaking told the leader of the Stunticons.

 **Ruins of Jasper, Shattered Glass Universe**

"Predaking your timing couldn't have been better." Replied Motormaster, our Combiner link to Breakdown says he's in this area and Thundercracker and Skywarp say they feel Starscream.

"He's This way I tell you!" Yelled out Skywarp as he transformed and flew off, followed by Thundercracker and the Stunticons.

"Skywarp, slow down!" Yelled Thundercracker after the errant seeker as his younger brother finally slowed down upon arriving at an old military installation.

The teams transformed and Skywarp ran to one of the aircraft hangars.

"He's in here! HE'S IN HERE!" Yelled Skywarp.

"I sense Breakdown in their to!" Dead End cried out as the Stunticons followed him in. Thundercracker entered last and noticed the state of the hangar.

"Skywarp this place hasn't been used in years. There's no one in here."

"Starscream is standing right here." Skywarp pointed to the ground.

"It's weird."

"What is it Wildrider?" Asked Dragstrip.

"Breakdown is standing right here." Wildrider stood on the concrete where nhe could sense Breakdown.

"I have an idea." Skywarp called out. "If I focus on Starscream's signature and transwarp to his location I should be able to find him."  
"Skywarp I wouldn't..." Thundercracker never finished as Electricity built up around Skywarp as he activated his transwarp matrix.

"And heeeeerrrreeee weeee goooooo." said Skywarp as he vanished in a burst of light, leaving Hangar E filled with confused Stunticons and Thundercracker and a burn mark on the ground where Skywarp once stood.

 **I would like to thank Commander 3428961 for the inspiration for this chapter and for ideas in several other chapters. Please review and I am enjoying these ideas. Tell me who or what you want to see in future chapters and please review below.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enter Skywarp**

 **Hangar E, Nevada, Prime Universe**

"We have been here for three days Starscream." Dreadwing informed the Decepticon SIC. "Not only has Commander Megatron and Optimus Prime remained in the Memory exchange but Soundwave still hasn't detected any temporal fluctuations. I fear we may be trapped here." The two were in the hangar with Breakdown as the two teams prepped for the day.

"Come on Dreadwing, have a little faith in Predaking and the crew, if anyone can get us home it's them." Breakdown replied.

"I have faith in Predaking Breakdown but we must consider the possibility that we will be remaining here."

"If you claim to have faith in our friends then don't doubt them."

"I'm being reasonable Breakdown, there's a chance you may never see the other Stunticons again!"

"Why you little slagging!"

"ENOUGH! Breakdown, Dreadwing, calm yourselves!" Starscream interrupted.

"Dreadwing started it….." Breakdown wined.  
"Well I'm finishing it! I do not doubt the skill of our friends but we need a plan after all what are the odds one of our brethren…." Starscream paused as he felt a familiar presence tugging on his spark. "SKYWARP!" Starscream cried out as he recognized the presence. Before anyone could react, a red and black portal opened up behind Starscream, and shot out a familiar face to the Decepticons. His frame was smoking and electricity was still coursing across him as he was flung from the portal and hit the ground before skidding to a stop.

"Skywarp, what happened to you?" Starscream crouched beside his brother but his servos were pushed away by Knockout.

"Back up Starscream, his transwarp matrix has overloaded, a single shock from it will throw you into stasis. Ratchet I need your help for this!" Ratchet ran over to the prone Skywarp as he and Knockout moved him to a berth.

"Starscream, the transwarp matrix must be removed in order for us to wake up Skywarp." Knockout told Starscream. "Ratchet I need your help here." Knockout called out as he pulled his buzzsaw out of subspace and Ratchet activated his energon scalpels. The two medics began work on Skywarp while Dreadwing held Starscream back as he watched in horror.

"What's going on?" Asked Raf as he walked in with Jack and Miko. The three looked at the seeker in the medbay.

"Who's the new Starscream lookalike?" Asked Miko.

"His name is Skywarp." Answered Dreadwing. "One of Starscream's trine and a Decepticon from our universe."

"The other Decepticons must be looking for you if he's here." Added Jack before going to check on his mom.

June was sitting on a gurney with a bandage on her head, she woke up yesterday but Ratchet said she shouldn't leave the curtained off area.

"Hey Mom." Jack said as he slipped into the med room. "Are you having any memories yet?"

"Jack I am telling you, I saw all the Decepticons in the hangar. Even the dead ones." June had her legs pulled up to her chest and her eyes were panicked as she said this. Jack knew he couldn't hide this from her anymore.

"Okay mom, I'm going to tell you what you saw. Please don't panic, judge, or freak out until I finish." June nodded at this as Jack pulled up a folding chair. "Three days ago a ground bridge opened up in the Jasper ruins, this ground bridge led to an alternate Earth. When the Autobots arrived at the bridges location they were confronted by the Decepticons of that Earth." By now June's eyes were wide in shock. "The thing is, these Decepticons are the guardians of their Earth, the universe they come from is a mirror universe, the Decepticons are heroes, the Autobots are villains, humanity knows about them, and apparently M.E.C.H. is a United Nations Task Force that aids the Decepticons in battle. The Decepticons of that world were heading to Washington when Soundwave's ground bridge malfunctioned and sent them here." June was now looking on in shock.

"What do they want?" Asked June.

"They want to go home, a new Decepticon recently arrived so they must be close to finding the way back."

"A new Decepticon?"

"A Seeker, his name is Skywarp, apparently he is one of Starscream's trine."

"Okay Jack." June pulled herself off the gurney. "Let's pretend I don't know what your talking about. What is a trine?"

"Seeker Trines are groups of three Seekers. From my understanding they are similar to brothers….." CRASH! Jack ran back to the med bay to see Skywarp awake and pointing his wrist missiles at Ratchet.

"RATCHET I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO UNICRON!" Skywarp yelled, the fury evident in his voice.

"Skywarp calm down, this isn't the Ratchet you know." Knockout said as he tried to talk Skywarp down.

"Not the Ratchet I know? He was trying to remove my transwarp matrix. AGAIN!" Skywarp was screeching at this point with his wrist missiles pointed at Ratchet. "You and I both know he will try to replicate the tech in it to put in Optimus's Auto-troopers."

"Your Transwarp Matrix overloaded, I have to remove it." Ratchet replied.

"Do you trust me Skywarp?" Knockout held the Seeker's shoulders. Skywarp was tense, he was glancing around noticing his fellow Decepticons with the Autobots next to them, he looked down and saw the children looking up at him. He looked into the center of the hangar and saw.

"COMMANDER MEGATRON! LORD OPTIMUS!" Skywarp looked on in horror at the frozen statues that were the faction leaders. He looked at Starscream, panic flooding his systems. "Screamy. You better tell me whats going on here."

Starscream smiled as he looked at his trinemate.

"Tell you what Warp, let Ratchet and Knockout remove your Matrix and I'll sing like a canary."

Skywarp laid down on the med berth as Knockout and Ratchet began removing the Matrix again.

" _How did you arrive here Skywarp?"_ Soundwave asked.

"Predaking had us searching for you the last three days, I was stationed with Thundercracker and the other Stunticons. We were searching in Jasper and its outlying areas. Earlier I was feeling a tugging sensation on my spark and my processor was screaming at me to follow it, it led us to an old hangar. Thundercracker started to feel the tug as well as the other Stunticons. I focused on your position and activated my transwarp matrix." Skywarp shuddered at what happened next. "All I could see was darkness, there were wisps of energy flowing through the void. I then saw a doorway, but it was covered by a glass barrier, I rammed straight into the barrier like Ramjet would and blacked out. Next thing I know I'm on the Doctor of Doom's operating table." Skywarp looked at the other's and noticed all of them except Ratchet were slack jawed.

POP! Skywarp looked down as Ratchet removed his Transwarp Matrix and placed it on the table next to him.

"Alright Skywarp your Matrix is removed, take this." Ratchet handed Skywarp two vials of Med-grade. "And report back to me or Knockout within the next few hours."

"Alright." Skywarp stood up. "Now Screamy, you owe me an explanation on why the Autobot mad scientist has gone from slagging mad to grumpy uncle."

"Follow me then." Starscream led Skywarp out of the med bay and around the base as he explained the world they were in and how they got there.

"So you are all trapped in an alternate world."  
"Mirror Universe according to Raf."

"Right, Mirror Universe. You don't know how we're going to get back home?"

"Not unless we can recreate the ground bridge malfunction that brought us here…." Starscream came to an epiphany as he looked at Skywarp. "Brother, come with me." Starscream grabbed Skywarp and ran back to the med bay. "Ratchet, is their anyway we can integrate the Transwarp Matrix into your ground bridge to send us home?"

Ratchet pondered this for a second before his optics widened in realization.

"OF COURSE! How did I not think of that before!?" Ratchet grabbed the transwarp matrix and brought it over to the workbench. Before he made the first incision, Ratchet turned to Skywarp. "I can take this apart right?"

Skywarp looked at the transwarp matrix on the table knowing the overload would have nearly destroyed the matrix and that it would never function as it did again.

"Knockout, we have spares aboard the Nemesis right?" Skywarp asked.

"Yes."

"Then chop it up Ratchet." Was Skywarp's reply, the Autobot Medic began taking apart the intricate pieces of the transwarp matrix, while he was pulling of the casing, Skywarp looked over to his Commander.

"What are you remembering Commander?" He asked.

 **MEMORY NEXUS (Cybertron)**

"What was that!" Optimus was freaking out from Megatron's memories.

"That was the beginning of the war for Cybertron. Orion began to marshal his forces to root out any remaining council supporters, those he deemed a threat were sent to The Pit."

"The Pit?" Optimus asked as he and Megatron were flung towards another glass pane. It revealed a prison and a wounded Megatronus being hauled through the halls by two Auto-troopers with Prowl in the lead. At the end of the hall was another Autobot with black and white armor and a blood red visor.

"Got a new one Red Alert." Megatronus was flung in front of Red Alert. The soon to be warrior attempted to pull himself to his pedes only to be socked in the abdomen by Red Alert causing him to crash to the ground.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say he's a special prisoner?" Asked Red Alert.

"You have no idea, Orion himself wants him locked under maximum security." Prowl gave Megatronus a swift kick to his side, Prowl then bent down to Megartonus's side. "This is what happens when you commit High Treason." Prowl pulled out an energon knife and stabbed Megatronus in the back so he couldn't reach the knife.

"Get rid of him Red Alert." Prowl said as he turned on his heel and walked out of The Pit.

"Allright scum, welcome to The Pit. I'm your warden Red Alert. Around here my voice is equal to that of Primus. So you anger me." Red Alert twisted the knife causing Megatronus to scream in pain. "I'll have some making you scream. Bring him to his cell." Red Alert ordered the Auto-troopers. They hauled Megatronus into the prison, wherever he looked Megatronus saw those that resisted Orion and the Autobots, finally they arrived at a cell with a lone occupant.

"Bludgeon, meet your cellmate." Megatronus was flung through the cell door and crashed to the floor. Megatronus looked up to see the council guard that gave him his riot cannon.

"Looks like you were right." Megatronus said to the former guard."Something bad did happen."

"You think." Bludgeon replied sarcastically as he pulled himself to his pede… wait … pede? "Lost my leg to Kup." Bludgeon seemed to be reading his processor. "I worked alongside that pile of slag for over 500 stellar-cycles, and he shoots off my slagging leg."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault your friend's a maniac, you couldn't have known it."

"He's not my friend anymore." Megatronus was glaring now and filled with a new determination. "We need to stop him."

"How?"

"First we need allies." Megatronus stopped speaking as the cell door was flung open and a new prisoner was thrown in.

"I'm innocent I tell you! Let me out!" The new cellmate fell to his knees as he looked at Bludgeon and Megatronus. He was a seeker, his armor was red white and blue with a crest pointing skyward on his helm. Bludgeon recognized him instantly.

"Winglord Starscream? Why are you here?"

Megatronus heard about the Winglord of Vos, he was well known among the grounders and seekers because of his work to improve relations between the two."

"It seems Lord Orion didn't like the fact that I refused to help his warpath, ironically Warpath was the name of the Autobot who arrested me." He chuckled at this before pulling himself into a corner, he looked over Bludgeon and noticed his missing leg. "Bludgeon who did this?"

"Kup." was all Bludgeon said.

"Slag." Starscream slumped against the wall. "We're gonna die in here are we?"

"Not if I can help it." Was all Megatronus said.

During the next few weeks the three began to find allies. Dreadwing taught Starscream to fight, Knockout patched up Megatronus and managed to build a prosthetic for Bludgeon, Breakdown memorized guard rotations, Airachnid managed to get several of the guards working for them, Soundwave managed to get in communication with Shockwave on the outside. Eventually they were ready.

"Soundwave, engage." Was all Megatronus said as Soundwave activated his hack causing all the cells in The Pit to open. "Is the broadcast ready."

" _Yes Megatronus."_

"Activate the Broadcast." Megatronus told him, Soundwave activated a broadcast frequency across the prison and piggybacking off of Blaster's radio channels allowed the frequency to be sent across Cybertron.

"To anyone who can hear me." Megatronus began. "My name is Megatronus. And I call upon the people of Cybertron in our darkest hour. We cannot allow Lord Orion to dictate our future for us. We all have free will and do not, will not bow to tyrants. I call upon you to save our people. Do you truly wish to exchange Sentinel Prime for Orion's iron servo? Rise up brothers! Rise up sisters! Rise up and claim your freedom!" Across The Pit, the prisoners attacked the Autobot guards and took their weapons. Across Cybertron, Autobots were attacked by civilians wanting them out of their cities and homes. "We shall fight from the shadows and strike without warning, deception shall be our greatest tool. For we shall take the name…. DECEPTICON!" The newly named Decepticons cried out in cheers and thunderous applause. "And Orion." Megatron allowed steel to enter his voice. "I'm coming for you."

The memory faded as Optimus and Megatron were kicked out and back into the Nexus.

"That was it was it?" Optimus asked. "That was the birth of the Decepticons." Megatron nodded.

"That was the beginning of our resistance. That was the rise of the Decepticon movement." Was all Megatron replied.

 **Hangar E**

"Aaaaannnnnd done." Ratchet held up the contraption made from Skywarp's transwarp matrix. Ratchet walked over to the groundbridge and began implanting the device in a focus laser pointed away from the groundbridge and towards the sky.

"So how is this gonna work?" Asked Skywarp.

"Simple, I'm going to activate the groundbridge, but the energy will be pulled into the focus laser and shot into the sky to create a larger groundbridge in the sky. If my calculations are correct, and they are. Then the groundbridge will be large enough for the Nemesis to come through. Now move out of the way so I can activate the bridge." The Autobots and Decepticons moved away from Ratchet as he typed the coordinates into the groundbridge. "Activating groundbridge." Ratchet pulled the lever causing the groundbridge to activate with it's green and blue energies. "Activating Dimensional Bridge." Ratchet pushed the button on the Dimensional Bridge. Immediately the energies of the groundbridge were vacuumed up by Dimensional Bridge. The focus point at the end fired black and red energy creating a bridge in the sky above Hangar E.

"Excellent work Ratchet, now we just…." The bridge exploded in energy as a ship appeared.

"Oh slag." Dreadwing said, like him the other Decepticons recognized the ship, and it wasn't the Nemesis. It was the Ark.

"Autobots!" Lord Optimus roared. "Bring me Megatron Prime!"

 **The end is getting closer, the final battle is almost here! And to the fans of Mass Effect: The Republic, I plan on finishing this first. I want to create series of battles you will enjoy to read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The end is getting closer, the final battle is almost here! And to the fans of Mass Effect: The Republic, I plan on finishing this first. I want to create series of battles you will enjoy to read.**

 **Battle of Hangar E**

 **Hangar E, Nevada, Shattered Glass Universe (Earlier)**

"He's gone Predaking." Motormaster called in.

"Who's gone?"

"Skywarp activated his Transwarp Matrix, he locked onto Starscream's signature and he disappeared."

"When did this happen?"

Motormaster braced himself for Predaking's response.

"He disappeared six hours ago."

"WHAAATTTTT!" Predaking yelled causing Motormaster to cover his audio receptors. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT SKYWARP HAS BEEN MISSING FOR SIX HOURS AND YOU ARE JUST INFORMING US NOW!"

"Predaking all I can say is….. WHAT IN UNICRON IS THAT!" Motormaster looked at the sky as a giant blue and green rift tore through and placed itself above the hangar.

"Motormaster, report."

"Predaking, there is a giant rift that has opened above the hangar… I sense Breakdown on the other side!"  
"Skywarp and Starscream are on the other side as well!" Thundercracker called out.

Predaking took a step back from the communications console as he processed this information.

"Keep watching the rift…. I need to make some calls." Predaking called up Scrapper, Lockdown, and Ransack. The faceplates of the three Decepticons appeared on screen.

"What's wrong PK?" Ransack asked.

"First off don't call me PK ever again. Second off, everyone needs to return to the Nemesis immediately."

"We're on our way boss. MICKY! YOU TAKE OVER, THE CONSTRUCTICONS ARE BEING RECALLED!" Scrapper yelled to a foreman off screen.

"I'll get Runamuck and Runabout." Lockdown told Predaking as he looked over to see the twins wrestling.

"I'm sorry sparklings but I have to go." Was all Crumplezone could tell the children without his optics from leaking. It didn't work. The giant cybertronian began to bawl like a newspark, Ransack let out a sigh before putting a servo on his friend's shoulder and leading him away

"Okay CZ we can come back another day, now come on, we have work to do."

Crumplezone sniffled before nodding at Ransack.

"Get us a bridge PK."

"I told you not to call me…. Never mind, just get back here." Was all Predaking said as the black and red portal opened in front of them and the two Decepticons walked through.

 **Nemesis Bridge**

"All away teams have been recalled to the Nemesis Predaking." Barricade told Predaking as he followed behind him with a datapad

" _You have a priority call."_ Teletran 2 told Predaking as he walked back over to the command console.

Predaking saw it was Motormaster trying to contact him, he activated the com and was greeted by the sight of the Stunticons and Thundercracker in a fight with Auto-troopers.

"Motormaster! What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on! We're under heavy fire from…" BOOM! An explosion ripped across the screen revealing a group of green battle damaged public safety vehicles. The leader of this group was the fire truck as it transformed into a mech that rivaled the size of Ultra Magnus.

"Protectobots! Decimate them!" Yelled Hot Spot to the other Protectobots. The group transformed and opened fire on the Decepticons.

"We need backup! And we need it AHHHH!" A lucky shot from Streetwise hit Motormaster in the back and tore through his armor.

"BOSS!" Yelled out Dragstrip, he looked over to Wildrider and an idea formed in Dragstrip's processor. "Wildrider!" Dragstrip called over to his friend. "You remember that one move we used to take out Grapple?"

Wildrider ducked under cover as another explosion went off over his helm.

"Yeah… What about it?" Wildrider was curious until Dragstrip nodded his helm towards the Protectobots. Hot Spot in particular. "I like the way you think Dragstrip!" Wildrider yelled out as the two Stunticons transformed and sped towards Hot Spot.

The Protectobot gave them a look of disdain as they approached.

"What are those speed happy aft holes doing? Blast them!" He yelled to Groove and Streetwise, the two Protectobots opened fire on the Stunticons. Wildrider and Dragstrip swerved out of the way and raced in circles around Hot Spot.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS! SHOOT THEM AHHHHHHH." The circles that Dragstrip and Wildrider were making around Hot Spot paid off as Groove and Streetwise opened fire, and both Mechs hit Hot Spot. in the legs causing the colossal cybertronian to crash to the ground. "YOU IMBECILES! I TOLD YOU TO SHOOT THEM! WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME!?"

"Sorry Hot Spot." Was all Groove said as he and Streetwise moved their blasters behind their backs with sheepish looks on their faces. This made them completely unaware of Dragstrip and Wildrider who sped back towards the Protectobots, transformed, and planted a fist in Groove and Streetwise face. As the two Protectobots crashed to the ground Dragstrip and Wildrider flipped over their targets in midair, high-fived each other mid flip, transformed, and sped back to cover dodging fire from First Aid and Blades. Hot Spot looked on in shock at the two Stunticons as they began returning fire.

"First Aid." Hot Spot hissed.

"WHAAAT?" The medic whined.

"Com Lord Optimus."

"What were you two thinking!" Yelled Dead End as Dragstrip and Wildrider returned.

"It worked didn't it?" Wildrider retorted.

"Yeah, with Hotspot wounded and Streetwise and Groove K.O; Defensor can't come out to play." Dragstrip added.

"But you could have been wounded and Menasor would be out of commission."

"Enough you three." Motormaster replied weakly.

"Boss!"

"We need to fall back" Thundercracker called out over the explosions showering around the Decepticons.

"Boss!"

"What we need to do Thundercracker is contact Predaking again."

"BOSS!" Wildrider yelled for the third time.

"What is it?" Motormaster called out only for Wildrider to point at the sky. And the looming shape of the Ark approaching the portal.

"Later Decepti-punks" Called out First-Aid as he and the other Protectobots were bridged aboard the Ark. as soon as the Protectobots vanished, the Ark began to unleash volleys of turbo laser fire on the Decepticons below. Motormaster and the other's hunkered down behind the barricade they formed.

"I am sorry my brothers." A bead of coolant dripped down Thundercracker's face plate as the cannon fire approached them. The other's ducked their heads and waited for the end.

"Will you slaggers get in the groundbridge already!" Ransack yelled over coms as the team turned to see an open bridge behind them.

"Run!" Yelled Motormaster, as the other's entered the groundbridge, Motormaster turned to see the Ark pass through the portal and vanish without a trace. "I pray Primus sent your ship to the Pit Lord Optimus." And Motormaster entered the groundbridge to the Nemesis.

 **Hangar E, Prime Universe.**

"AUTOBOTS! BRING ME MEGATRON PRIME!" Yelled Lord Optimus. No sooner did the words leave his vocaliser, groundbridges began opening up across Hangar E and Auto-troopers began pouring out.

"DECEPTICONS! PROTECT THE COMMANDER AT ALL COSTS!" Yelled Starscream as Skywarp fired his wrist rockets at a group of Auto-troopers. The rockets collided with the troopers causing a fiery explosion and sending pieces of drones flying across the courtyard.

" _We require our weapons if we are to fight."_ Soundwave told the humans

 **This way!** Yelled Bumblebee as he led the Decepticons to Hangar E's vault. Bumblebee quickly typed in the password causing the doors to slide open. Inside the vault the Decepticon saw their weapons. Shockwave ran to his cannon and reattached it, the cannon hummed to life as the power cable was hooked up. Starscream grabbed his wrist rockets and the chip for his blasters and installed both weapons, Soundwave picked up Laserbeak and reattached the minicon who let out several chirps as he awoke from stasis before reattaching the resonance blaster to his arm, Breakdown hooked up his shoulder cannon, Dreadwing sheathed his sword and hefted his cannon, Airachnid installed her web launchers and palm blasters, and Knockout hooked his shock staff to his body after giving it a quick spin.

"What about the Commander's riot cannon?" Asked Dreadwing. The other Decepticons looked towards the riot cannon for several moments before Starscream came to a conclusion.

"We can't take it with us, it's too big." The other Decepticons nodded as they left the vault with Bumblebee closing the door behind them.

The team reached the surface to find a battered and bleeding Skywarp trying to fight off the remaining Auto-troopers. The Autobots were in no better shape as they were being shot, stabbed, and punched by the drone forces.

"DECEPTICONS!" Starscream yelled, causing the Auto-troopers to look their way and prime their blasters. "Open up the welcome wagon!" And with that, the Decepticons charged forward and began firing upon the Auto-troopers while Bumblebee ran towards the fallen Skywarp and trapped Autobots with his wrist blasters shooting any Auto-trooper in his way.

With the guards distracted, Bulkhead looked to Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus and gave them a nod. Bulkhead activated his wrecking balls and smashed two Auto-troopers into the air. While this was happening, Wheeljack pulled out his katanas and skewered the Auto-trooper next to him while pointing his other katana to the air as the first Auto-trooper crashed down on it. Ultra Magnus pulled out his twin path blasters before shooting an unlucky Auto-trooper next to him and pointed the other path blaster in the air before shooting the second Auto-trooper that Bulkhead knocked up in the air.

Arcee activated her wrist blades before jumping in between three Auto-troopers and spun midair. When she landed on the ground in a crouch the Auto-troopers paused before their helms fell from their shoulders and the lifeless bodies crashed to the ground. Smokescreen ran forward with his blasters out and began shooting at nearby Auto-troopers, noticing a group near a set of fuel tanks, Smokescreen ran forward and used a set of crates to propel his jump in the air. Twisting in midair, Smokescreen fired at the fuel tanks causing an explosion that ripped the Auto-troopers apart.

"Impressive work." a dark voice thundered from the Ark. "You slaughtered simple minded Auto-troopers, bravo, you must feel so proud." The voice took on a sarcastic tone.

"Who is this guy?" Smokescreen asked Arcee as she approached with the other Autobots.

"He sounds familiar. I feel like we should know him."  
"You do know him." Starscream told Arcee as he approached with the other Decepticons. "Mechs, femmes, allow me to introduce you to The Emperor of Destruction. Lord Optimus Prime." As soon as the Words left Starscream's vocalizer a massive hologram of Lord Optimus was projected in front of the group from the Ark.

"You had to say it Starscream." Breakdown grumbled.

"The Emperor must be running out of ideas if he's using the giant hologram again." Was all Knockout said. However the boom of Lord Optimus's voice caused them to jump back.

"So you whelps and these knockoffs were able to kill some Auto-troopers. Let's see how well you do against REAL SOLDIERS!" And with that the hologram vanished and the groundbridges opened again.

"Get ready!" Yelled Dreadwing as the Autobots and Decepticons stepped into battle positions. Then a noise was heard, it began as a cackle but grew into full on psychotic laughter.

"Slag, why her." Airachnid said as she primed her palm blasters. Suddenly and without warning, a blur of crimson shot through the groundbridge and slashed Dreadwing in the arms causing him to drop his sword.

"What's the matter pretty pretty? Don't you want to play?"

"GET HER OFF!" Bulkhead yelled as the figure leapt on his back and began clawing at his neck cables, Breakdown managed to grab the femme and throw her away from them only for her to flip in midair and land on her pedes revealing the femme's faceplate as she gave an insane grin.

"ARCEE!" The other Autobots recognized her immediately.

"Hello boys! And who's this pretty femme." Arcee responded as she blew a kiss to her counterpart. "Look at her. Isn't she absolutely ADORABLE!"  
"I don't know cee." A new voice came from the Groundbridge revealing a familiar shape with yellow paint.

"Cliff…" Arcee was shaking now, this was her friend, her partner, and now her enemy.

A semi truck, two sports cars, and a toxic green SUV charged through next revealing Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead.

"I SAY WE RIP THIS PLACE TO SHREDS!" Yelled out Bulkhead

"Now now Bulk, let's not.." Wheeljack didn't finish as Bulkhead's fist collided with his faceplate.

"Quite you idiots!" Ordered Ratchet as he stepped out of the groundbridge, his synth-en injectors loaded. A red version of Bumblebee stepped out after him and was sizing up their counterparts.

"So where's the boss doc bot?" Smokescreen asked before he was slapped by Ultra Magnus.

"Shut it merc." Was all he said as the dark Autobots looked at their counterparts.

"Kill them." Ratchet ordered as they charged towards the decepticons and their counterparts.

Bumblebee fired his blasters at Stinger only for his counterpart to perform a midair flip and shoot off Bumblebee's blasters. The scout entered his boxer's stance and let off two jabs at Stinger who countered both and flipped Bumblebee to the ground. Stinger activated an energon dagger and plunged it towards Bumblebee's spark, only to feel a massive shock go through his system from Soundwave while Laserbeak flew overhead and fired at the assassin.

" _Soundwave superior, Stinger inferior."_

The red assassin's optics narrowed at this as he flipped the energon dagger in his hand and threw it towards Soundwave, the dagger impaling him in the chassis. Unfortunately for Stinger, he didn't see Bumblebee stand up and grab a piece of rebar nearby. Bumblebee thrust forward with the rebar as it impaled Stinger through the back and brought the assassin to his knees.

"Not…. Possible….."

Bumblebee jumped as he heard his voice come from Stinger as his optics darkened and he fell forward. Bumblebee looked at Stingers lifeless body before he felt a servo on his shoulder, he turned to see Soundwave with an understanding look on his visor and the dagger in his chest removed.

" _We need to help the other's."_

 **Agreed.** And the two raced off to help.

Nearby, Bulkhead and Breakdown were fighting….. Well, Bulkhead who was in the middle of a tantrum.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!" Bulkhead yelled to Breakdown and his other self. "I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Bulkhead began running towards the two, trampling everything in his way and crushing everything under his pedes, causing the two to roll out of his warpath.

"We need to outsmart him!" Breakdown yelled to Bulkhead.

"How!" Bulkhead yelled back as he dodged his counterpart's weapons. Bulkhead deployed his wrecking balls and swing one to his dark counterpart. Only for it to graze off the armor. His dark counterpart gave Bulkhead a murderous glare as he swung one of his wrecking balls at Bulkhead, colliding with him and sending the Autobot flying back.

"THERE IS NO ONE STRONGER THAN ME! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Bulkhead let out a roar as he charged towards his heroic counterpart, failing to notice the downed power line as he tripped over it. Breakdown watched as Bulkhead fell to the ground as his counterpart stirred. He also noticed the water tower next to Bulkhead and the fact that the powerline was live. Bulkhead noticed these as well as he saw his dark counterpart fall. He charged to the water tower and with one swing, took out the supports, causing the tower to fall on Bulkhead. The livewire surged and Bulkhead screamed in pain as electricity flowed through him. His optics exploded from the charge, and his armor turned red hot befor his charged corpse fell to the ground, still smoking.

Wheeljack and Dreadwing were having an interesting time fighting Wheeljack. The dark wrecker was speeding around the battlefield in his vehicle form, preventing their blasters from hitting him.

"Too slow wimps!" Wheeljack called out as he sped towards Dreadwing and Wheeljack before transforming, flipping through the air, and slashing the two of them with his katanas before transforming and speeding away.

"I'm… He's too fast!" Wheeljack called out to Dreadwing.

"Wheeljack prefers hit and run tactics. He prefers to toy with his victims like a cat and mouse." Dreadwing responded as he pushed himself up with a servo to his side where Wheeljack slashed him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But do you have a plan?"

Dreadwing smiled as he unsheathed his sword and stepped to the side of a ramp.

"I do but I must ask." Dreadwing spun his sword in his hand. "How sharp are your katanas?" Wheeljack came to a realization as he deactivated his blasters and pulled out one of his katanas, holding it in a two servo grip. The two looked as Wheeljack came speeding back towards the ramp, hoping to use it to boost himself in the air. Wheeljack stepped to the other side of the ramp and nodded at Dreadwing as they held their blades. Suddenly Wheeljack flew over the ramp in vehicle mode as Dreadwing and Wheeljack swing their blades at the same time and as hard as they could. The dark Wheeljack flew forward before separating into three even segments and crashing to the ground as he offlined.

"Nice." Wheeljack held up a servo to Dreadwing who bumped it as they looked at the remains of the deactivated Cybertronian. An explosion nearby caught their attention as the two raced off after it.

Smokescreen was having a "fun" time fighting his counterpart. If it meant running and dodging the bounty hunter's blaster fire.

"I WAS ELITE GUARD!" It was obvious he was on high grade. Saddley it didn't affect his aim. "I WAS THE BEST IN MY CLASS! THEN THEY RIPPED IT ALL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Note to self. If I ever turn out like this find someone to slap me out of it." Smokescreen told himself as he rolled out of cover and opened fire on his counterpart.

"AND THEN I FIND YOU! YOU STOLE MY LIFE! I WILL RIP THOSE BARS FROM YOUR CORPSE! I WILL BE ELITE GUARD!"

"Two things. One." Smokescreen dodged a blaster bolt. "I didn't steal your life." Smokescreen quickly rolled out of the way of his darker selves punches. "Two, you'll have to pry my bars off my cold dead chassis." Smokescreen phased away from a blaster barrage. "And that won't be happening anytime soon." Smokescreen smirked as his counterpart let out a war cry before charging him. What he didn't know was that ever since the fall of Outpost Omega One, Wheeljack had given each Autobot a grenade to use in battle. And Smokescreen knew where to put his. Activating his phase shifter, Smokescreen ran towards his dark counterpart and rolled through him before coming to a knee.

"What's that supposed to do thief!" Smokescreen yelled as a beep was heard. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Beep. "Your pals ain't gonna recognize you when I'm done!" Beep. "WHAT IS THAT BEEPING NOISE!" Smokescreen looked around before looking back down at his chassis.

"Oh Fr.." BOOM! The explosion ripped Smokescreen apart as limbs flew across the battlefield and a broken chassis hit the ground. Smokescreens helm on the other hand was launched into the air and slammed onto the pavement in front of his heroic counterpart. Smokescreen picked up the helm before giving it a look over.

"I always appreciate good art." He said before tossing the helm over his shoulder and walking away.

Ultra Magnus wasn't having fun. Was it because he was fighting against his counterpart? No. Was it because he was fighting alongside the Decepticon Shockwave? No. Was it because every strategy he tried against his dark counterpart always ended in failure? Yes. Yes it was.

"How is he able to counter everything?!" Ultra Magnus yelled to Shockwave as the massive Decepticon ducked another blast from the dark Magnus

"For all intensive purposes he is you. Therefore he is able to block, counter, or retaliate against any attack you make." An explosion forced Shockwave to roll into cover near Ultra Magnus as he continued speaking. "Physical force is not enough to defeat your counterpart. We need an actual strategy and a way to outsmart him before attacking." Ultra Magnus pondered Shockwave's words before deactivating his ion blasters and calling out to his counterpart.

"Alright. You clearly have the superior strength and skill in combat. We surrender." Ultra Magnus had to bite out the last two words, he didn't think it was possible but saying them actually hurt.

"Step out. Both of you!" His counterpart commanded. Ultra Magnus stepped out with his servos raised as he approached his rusted counterpart, Shockwave followed shortly after with his cannon deactivated. Dark Ultra Magnus was grinning like a kid in a candy store as he looked upon the two. "Now the two of you are going to take me to Commander Megatron. And my master's plan shall be complete." The two looked at each other. Before looking back at dark Magnus.

"What plan?" Asked Ultra Magnus. "It must be pretty important if you're willing to travel through the multiverse. Seriously, Megatron's here, you could conquer his earth and no one could stand in your way. So why are you here?" Ultra Magnus watched as his dark counterpart burst out laughing at the question.

"Because of the weapon."

"Weapon?"

"The ULTIMATE weapon! The antithesis to the Matrix of Leadership. The last component for the weapon is the Matrix!" Dark Magnus was waving his blaster arm now. "Soon it shall be reforged. The weapon that can rewrite reality itself!" Upon hearing this Ultra Magnus's optics widened.

"You can't mean that! IT WAS DESTROYED!"

"AND IT SHALL BE REBORN, BUT WHEN HE THINKS HE HAS WON IT SHALL NOT BE _LORD OPTIMUS_ TO WIELD THE WEAPON! IT SHALL BE ME! ULTRA MAGNUS, LORD OF THE AUTOBOTS AND BEARER OF THE MIGHTY _**DARKSPARK!**_ " Dark Magnus didn't notice Ultra Magnus and Shockwave ready their weapons and fire at Dark Magnus. Blasting him through the spark chamber and sending the metal titan crashing to the ground.

"I…... Wassssss…. Tooooo…. Lead….." Ultra Magnus sputtered out as his optics dulled and darkened.

"The Darkspark." Ultra Magnus was in shock.

"I knew Lord Optimus was mad, but I never expected this." Shockwave replied as the two raced to check on the Primes.

"WHY IS SHE SO FAST!" Arcee was getting angry as her counterpart was able to dodge every swipe and blaster bolt fired at her.

"Your counterpart sometimes injects herself with red energon." Was Starscream's response as Dark Arcee Dodged another swipe of his claws.

"Wah wah. Too slow!" The dark counterpart cackled. "I thought Seekers were supposed to be quick? Oh yeah, Skyfire wasn't quick."

Starscream let out a roar as he charged at the dark Autobot for insulting his wounded friend.

"I'LL SCRAP YOU!" Starscream charged forward swiping his claws and firing off missiles and blaster shots, Dark Arcee leapt in the air and dodged them before grabbing a missile and swinging it back towards Starscream. The missile collided with the SIC and exploded, Starscream was knocked off his pedes and hit the pavement, a hole torn in his armor.

"Ha Ha. that was waaayyyyy too easy." Arcee chuckled, suddenly she felt the air in front of her rent and a stinging sensation on her neck cables. Arcee looked to her right to see her heroic counterpart standing tall with one wrist blade coated in energon.

"Here's a tip for your next life, watch your surroundings." Was all Arcee said as her dark counterpart collapsed to the ground with her neck cables slit open.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Arcee turned to see the speaker. Standing on top of a cargo container, the body still the same but more beat up, yellow paint instead of red, and hatred in his eyes, Cliffjumper.

"Scrap." Was all Arcee could say as Cliffjumper crouched down and launched himself forward in a corkscrew style and firing his blasters at Arcee.

Arcee quickly dodged the blaster bolts, but was unable to dodge Cliffjumper as he crashed into her. Arcee was pinned down and Cliffjumper looked at her with a malicious grin.

"Do you know why they call me the Demon? Here's the answer." Cliffjumper speared his horns into Arcee's abdominal plating causing her to scream in pain. Cliffjumper laughed as he swung his helm, ripping Arcee from his horns as she collided with a nearby crate. Arcee looked up as Cliffjumper sauntered over.

"Now I think we should…" Cliffjumper never finished as an energon stained servo burst through his chassis with his spark in it's grip, the clawed digits closed around the spark and crushed it slowly, Cliffjumper's body fell to reveal the battered and energon coated form of..

"Starscream?" Arcee asked. The Seeker smiled as he picked Arcee up and carried her bridal style towards the hangar.

"Screamy!" Skywarp ran out of the shadows to his brother.

"Skywarp? What is it."

"They took them."

"What?"

"Ratchet and Lord Optimus. They took the Commander and Optimus Prime! They're on that thing." Skywarp pointed to the floating platform that separated from the Ark which was now covered in an energy shield.

"Starscream." A familiar voice came over the Coms. "Looks like you could use a servo." As soon as Starscream heard this the dimensional bridge fluctuated again before a new form materialized. It was another starship, but this one was silver and orange, the ship was also long with many points and sharp angles on it. Groundbridges opened as Vehicons and Decepticons poured out and took a battle stance before parting for the giant of a Cybertronian with a crown shaped helm.

"Predaking. It's about time you showed up." The Predacon smiled as he looked towards the Ark.

"What are our orders Starscream?" Starscream looked around and saw the rest of the team had met up with them along with the other heroic Autobots and humans, Starscream looked up at the Ark and then to the other Decepticons before calling out the words their leader used as a rally cry for eons.

"DECEPTICONS! TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!" The other Decepticons cheered as the final battle began.


End file.
